Final Stage
by Mark 61
Summary: Jake Reed’s road to redemption begins again.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Stage**

**Jake Reed's road to redemption begins again.**

_**Note- Well after not getting any where with Payback I have killed the story and am now going in a new direction. Remember Review it keeps me going. Plus I want to know if you guys like it.**_

"**Jake Reed you severed you purpose and now I don't need you," Chris Hero repeats the line he yelled the night before at Jake Reed at Lock Down. "This guy makes me sick," Mike Tenay says. CM Punk takes the microphone a smug smile on his face. "Jake Reed you are nothing more that a puppet that I play with. You are happy because I allow it and you fail because I make you," Punk says as the crowd star to throw things at him. Rhino's music plays as the war machine comes to the ring.**

"**You know I am getting sick and tired of giant pieces of crap like you guys in this company," Rhino says. "Do I really look like I give a damn," Punk says. "Well your about to give I damn when I cut you down you and me right now," Rhino yells. Before anything else can happen Jake comes out and tries to talk to Rhino.**

"**What do you think they are saying Mike?" Don West asks. "I don't know but Rhino doesn't seem to like it," Mike says. Jake takes the microphone from Rhino. "CM Punk I won't do it again. I won't go through the months, the weeks, the hours of worrying about you," Jake says. "So you admit I am the better man," Punk says.**

"**What are you stupid? You are hardly the better anything unless its walking around with a bunch of newsprint on you arms," Jake says. "Hey my ink means something," Punk yells. "Yeah yours and the ink of every guy with an Asian thing on his arm. COUGH "ARIES" COUGH But I'm getting of subject. You see Punk I have a challenge for you," Jake says.**

"**Let me guess another Cage of Death well guess what you Mick Foley want to be I am a wrestler," Punk says. "Punk you god dammed straight edge moron let me finish," Jake yells. "What kind of match does Jake have in mind?" Don asks. "Punk I want you in a submission match the only way to win lock in a submission move and make the other guy tap," Jake says.**

"**Wait that you would play in to CM Punk's strengths. One of his key moves is the anaconda vice," Mike says. "You are on," Punk says. "I'm still not done. You see I talked to TNA management and there is a very stipulation for this match. Winner gets a title shot and the loser well he gets fired," Jake says. "Than I will finally run you out of TNA," Punk says as the Kings of Wrestling jump Jake. Rhino tries to help Jake out but the numbers are too much.**

**Punk has a chain and he wraps it around Jake throat. Jake gets a hold of Punk's leg and takes him down. Punk gets out of the ring as security breaks it up. Jake gets up and breaks free to tackle Punk to the ground. The locker room empties to break up the two rivals. Punk breaks free and tackles Jake. Both men are going for each other's eyes. "Jake, Phil stop it," Traci yells coming out with a microphone.**

**Both men are pulled apart and Traci stands between both men. "Both of you need to stop this. Phil this is going too far," Traci says. "Let me go!" Punk yells. "This has to end," Traci says. "It doesn't end until one of us is gone," Jake says. Suddenly Team 3-D goes after Jake and tries to give a 3-D but to the shock of everyone Punk makes the save. 3-D is run off. "The only one that gets to finish you off is me," Punk says.**



**Kurt Angle watched backstage and he was pissed off. "A title shot the winner of the match between those two get a shot at me," Kurt says not liking it. Jeremy Borash just happens to be walking by. "Hey JB what was Reed talking about who does he a match where he earn a title shot," Angle yells. "Well Kurt both Jake and Punk are former world champions," JB says. "Who cares? TNA management needs to run this stuff by me first," Kurt says walking off muttering to himself.**

**Just as Kurt leaves Team 3-D comes backstage. JB rushes up them. "Brother Ray, Brother Devon I got to ask you, why did you go after Jake Reed?" JB asks. "Jake Reed, Jake Reed that is all I hear about well guess what I am sick of it," Ray says. Brother Devon steps forward and takes the microphone. "You know I am sick of him to but you know who I even sicker of this CM Punk guy," Brother Devon says. "You know brother I saw we get rid of what's making us sick," Ray says.**



**Jim Cornett had a sly smile on his face. Now that Kings of Wrestling had shown there true colors TNA management couldn't get him back fast enough. But now he had a very difficult in front of him. "Ok Jim what do you want," Jake says sitting in front of Jim. "Look Jake we both made mistakes. Me in trying to set you up and you in picking your friends," Jim says.**

"**Yeah that one really bit me in the ass," Jake says. "Jake I am asking do you think we put all our problems behind us?" Jim asks. "Jim we have been through a lot. And the fact you were in the end show tells me I can put this behind us," Jake says. "Alright," Jim says as they shake hands. "Watch yourself you got a hell of a lot of people after you," Jim says. "Ah Jim you know me it just doesn't feel right if I don't have like a hundred people after me and wind up bleeding a little," Jake says.**

_**Author's Note- In my story the current TNA Champs are Kurt Angle is World Champion, Samoa Joe is X division and Team 3-D are the tag champs.s**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Author's note- Thank you Aaron for the review. And don't forget if you like the story review **_

**Jake was on his computer surfing the TNA website. They had a little article up about the final match between him and Punk. But he couldn't help but notice a little thing on the TNA Today show. It was Mike Tenay talking about how sometime the best enemies wind up being the best team. He even gave several good examples like Johnson/Atlas, Sting/Luger, and Strom/Candido. **

"**Yeah Mike I respect you but there is no way in hell I would ever team with Punk," Jake thinks. Traci walks into the room. "Jake did you get the mail?" Traci asks. "Does E-mail count?" Jake says. "No," Traci says. "Ok I'll get it," Jake says getting up. When he walks out he sees a note on the grass tied to a long string. Jake picks up the note. "Reed consider this a message to you and that Punk about what we can do… Team 3-D." Jake starts to follow the string. It leads him to his back yard where he sees a bloody Chris and Claudio. Jake runs up to them. "Oh man Chris, Claudio talk to me guys," Jake says. "Help," Claudio coughs out. "Traci call 911," Jake yells.**



**A few days later Team 3-D stands in the middle of the ring. "Well now that my brother and I have taken out those two morons calling themselves Kings. We just have two more guys to get rid of. So Jake Reed, CM Punk get out here," Ray yells. Punk comes out first with a microphone. "Now Ray I really could care less about Hero and Claudio but I will get in the ring as long you promise not to eat me," Punk says. Punk climbs into the ring.**

**Finally makes his way out with Traci. "You know you two for some insane reason you two washed up bingo hall legends decided to stick you fat faces in my life again. But if you two are looking a beating I am fine giving it," Jake says taking off his leather jacket. Devon gets in Jake face. "Hey look you guys are more than welcome to take him out after I am done with him," Punk says.**

"**Wait a second when you done with me. Last time we were in the ring I beat you and had to save you from those little morons you had helping you when they turned on you," Jake says. "Let me tell you something Reed" Punk yells. "No let me tell you something Philly," Jake says. "Both of you need to let me tell you something," Traci says. Before anybody can tell anything Team 3-D jumps Jake and Punk.**

**Punk squares off with Ray while Jake trades blows with Devon. Jake scores with a series of blows but Devon fires back. Punk hits a series of rapid fire kicks to Ray's leg. Traci low blows Devon allowing Jake to throw Devon out of the ring. Punk has Ray stunned and kicks Ray in head causing him to fall over the top rope. But than Punk goes after Jake and gives him spiked DDT. "You idiot," Punk says. Ray and Devon get back in the ring and hit Punk in the back of the head with a chair.**

**They start to go after Traci but she is able to kick Devon below the belt but Ray hits her with a chair. "Devon get the table," Ray yells. "No way! They can't do this!" Mike yells. Devon has a table and is setting it up. "No I mean you already knocked her out," Don says. Team 3-D hit the 3D right through the table. "Oh My God! That has broken a woman's neck before," Mike says. Jake is starting to get up. He sees Traci and rushes over to her. **



"**Her neck injured but it wasn't broken," the doctor says to Jake. "Thank God," Jake says. "It will be a while before she can wrestle," The doctor says. "That's fine, can I see her?" Jake asks as the doctor just nods. "Hey," Jake says as he walks in. "Hey," Traci says. "I'm sorry I should have done anything," Jake says. "Jake you remember when I pregnant with Brian and Senshi knock you out. I was upset because I was backstage and didn't help you," Traci says.**

"**Yeah and I told you not beat yourself up there was nothing you could do," Jake says. "Well that is what happened here only you were unconscious on the mat," Traci says. "Yeah well there is something I am going to do and it evolves breaking the necks of two old fat bingo hall legends," Jake says. "Just give it some time Jake you have a week," Traci says.**

"**No there is live event this weekend and I have told Jim if even thinks about booking me in a match with those guys," Jake says. "And who's going to be you partner?" Traci asks. "I'll call Rhino," Jake says. "And he issues with Strom," Traci says. "Sting." "Already teaming with Abyss," Traci yells. "I figure something out," Jake says.**



**Jim Cornett is in his office when CM Punk busts into the office. "Look Cornett I want a match with those two women's beaters," Punk yells. "Look Punk I don't give a damn what you want. I just spent the last hour and half trying to calm Spike TV down. On top of that I have Jake on the other line yelling that he wants a match," Jim yells.**

"**Well look I get that you brain is clouded from all the years of drinking whisky on the back porch in Kentucky. But think about it. Reed is nuts and well just start punching widely. But I can think and take care of those two," Punk says. Jim knows he is making a good point. "Get out now," Jim yells picking up his tennis racket. Punk leaves quickly.**

**Jim sits down in his chair picks up the phone and dials. "I am changing the card for the house show. It will be Team 3-D defending the TNA world tag team title against the team of Jake Reed and… and… CM Punk," Jim says.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Once again thank you so much to Aaron for his review.**_

"**You have got to be kidding me," Jake yells. "Hey there no way in hell I will team with a drunk," Punk says. "Look the match had been made. And Jim told me if either one of refuses than you both going to be finned," Terry Taylor says. Both Jake and Punk roll there eyes. "Alright let's get this over with. Just listen to me and will be fine," Punk says. "Wait me listen to you. I am not Cabana Punk. The last thing I would do is listen to you," Jake says.**

"**Look if you want to win and make up for your utter failure to protect Traci…" Jake slaps Punk in the face. "Now listen to me you moron, I would have protected Traci just fine if I hadn't been knocked out by a DDT," Jake says. Punk looks like he about to do something but security steps in and breaks them up.**



**JB was in the ring. "The following contest is set for one fall and it is for the TNA World Tag Team Championship," JB announces as the music of Team 3-D plays. "Introducing first the champions from New York City, Brother Ray, Brother Devon Team 3-D!" Punk's music plays. "The first challenger from Chicago IL this is CM Punk." Punk stays on the outside of the ring just as Jake's music plays. "And finally from Omaha NE, he is the Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed," JB announces as Jake charges down the ramp and slides into the ring.**

**Jake is able to tackle Ray and gets a few shots on him before Devon fishhooks the eye. Punk finally gets in the ring and gives Devon a German suplex. The ref gets control forcing Ray and Jake out of the ring. Devon gets up and he and Punk lock up. Punk uses a back heel trip and guts Devon on the mat and applies a head lock. Devon uses his power and get Punk up the in the air for a back drop suplex.**

**Devon tags in Ray and they use a double flap jack. Ray makes a cover and Jake breaks up before one and starts beating on Ray and gets a super kick on Devon off the apron. Jake stats to pull Punk over to there apron but Punk kicks him off. Jake gets pissed off and puts the boots to Punk. Ray gets up and gives Jake a Buh Buh Bomb. Jake rolls out of the ring to recover on the apron and Punk tags him in.**

**Ray pulls Jake in and goes for a German suplex but Jake kicks him below the bet and ref doesn't see it. Jake goes around and gets a waist lock and hits a German suplex he than roll through to hit a second German, rolling through repositions his hands into a full nelson for a release dragon suplex.**

**Jake than goes for a camel clutch but just hits a series of stiff cross face punches. Jake brings Ray back to his feet and whips him into the corner. Jake charges for a stinger splash but Ray gets his foot up. Jake is stunned allowing Ray to hit a clothes line following up with a power bomb. Tag to Devon who comes in the drop an elbow. Devon goes for a DDT but Jake drives him backward but gives Punk a chance to blind tag.**

**Punk waits until ****after**** Jake takes the move before coming in with a spring board clothesline. Punk hits the Pepsi twist and goes for the Devil lock but Ray just comes in to jump him with the advantage 3D hits the what's up headbut. Following it up with a flapjack. Jake comes in and spears Ray out of the ring. The match is breaking down as Jake whips Ray into the guard rail and kicks him over with a running big boot. In the ring Punk goes for the anaconda vice but Devon gets the rope.**

**Jake gets back in the ring and hits a double flying lariat knocking both Punk and Devon down. Jake pulls Punk over to the corner and tag himself back and throws Punk out of the ring. Devon sits up but Jake hits the rolling neck snap. Jake picks Devon and gets him on his shoulders and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake goes for the cover Punk comes in and pulls him off. Jake shoves Punk and Punk shoves Jake.**

**Punk goes to kick Jake but he ducks and the referee gets it. Ray gets back in the ring with a chair and hits Jake and than Punk. "Devon get the tables," Ray yells as Devon gets up and puts two tables in the ring. They set one up and give Jake a superbomb through table. They than give Punk a 3D through a table.**

**Team 3D smiles as the look at there handy work. "Devon get more tables," Ray yells. Devon goes out and gets two more tables. They start to set it up to give Jake a 3D, but Jake comes out he kicks his way out. He some how gives Devon an overhead belly to belly suplex to through a table. Jake than turns around with a drop kick for Ray knocking him out of the ring. Make goes up with a suicide dive to take Ray out.**

**Punk is getting up as the same time as Devon he gets him up in a firemen's carry into the GTS and he covers, count of one, count of two, Ray gets back in the ring and breaks it up at the last second. Jake gets back in and gives Ray inverted DDT. Punk locks in the vice on Ray while Jake goes after Devon. Ray taps the bell rings.**

"**The winner of the match and new TNA world tag champions CM Punk and Jake Reed!" A stunned JB announces. The ref hands Jake and Punk the belts as both men look at each other in disbelief. Punk goes to kick but Jake blocks and hits a dragon screw. 3D gets up and tries to go after the new champions but they get back dropped to the floor and Jake and Punk start to brawl. Security has to break it up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Once again thank you so much Aaron.**_

**Jake walks into the bedroom as Traci sets on the bed her mother sitting next to it in a chair. "How did it go?" Traci asks. Jake just pulls the tag title out of his bag. "I have never been more miserable to win a belt," Jake says. "How?" Traci mother asks. "I knocked Ray down and went after Devon as he got up and next thing I know the bell rings and Punk made him tape out with the vice," Jake says. "So you and Punk the tag team champions of the world," Traci says. "You know what really sucks I owe Rhino five bucks," Jake says.**

"**Why?" Traci asks. "He bet Punk and I would win. Said he saw it all the time in ECW. So how are you doing?" Jake asks. "Well my neck still hurts but it's not worse," Traci says. Traci gets up to leave to give them some alone time. "Well if it makes you feel any better I beat up Team 3D pretty good," Jake says. "How much you want to bet every tag team in TNA is calling Jim wanting a title shot right now," Traci says. "Oh I was leaving I saw VKM, LAX, the Steiner Brothers, all lined up," Jake says.**



**Colt Cabana was laughing harder than he had ever laughed before. "Keep it up Colt I dare you," Punk says. "What its funny Jake Reed the guy you hate more than anyone is you tag team partner and you two are tag team champions," Colt says. "Hey he it's not going to last," Punk says tossing the belt aside. "Come on Punk just smile for once," Colt says. "A drunk is my tag team partner. That drug addict is the guy I have to work with. You know he relapsed not to long ago," Punk rants. "He lost his family who could blame the guy," Colt says. "Man I don't care I am still going to beat send him out of TNA and than win the TNA title," Punk says.**



**Kurt Angle was working out in his home gym. Normally a once he got a good sweat going he troubles faded away but not today. "Jake Reed and CM Punk what have they ever done. They don't have a gold medal; they aren't in the NCAA hall of fame. Yet one of them gets a shot at my belt. Hell they don't even dress decent," Kurt says out loud.**

**Kurt gets up and looks at the portrait himself winning his gold medal. "I have to get rid of these guys," Kurt says. He starts to pace and think. "I got it," Kurt yells running over to a phone.**



"**Everybody Shut Up!" Jim Cornett yells. Every single member of every tag and or faction and mangers as well were in his small office. "Hey look Jimmy the way I see AJ and I should be the number one contenders," Christian Cage. "Yeah that's right AJ and Christian," AJ yells trying to sound like some else so Jim think that is the poplar train of thought. "Hey now wait my brother and I were supposed to face those two fat hogs for the titles the way I see that still stands," Scott Steiner yells. "Yo hold on. Now LAX held the tag titles and we never got no rematch," Homicide yells. **

**Team 3D comes foreword gets right in Jim's face. "Listen up old man my brother and will sue and every owner of this company if you even think of not granting us a rematch that as champions we get automatically get," Ray says. "You know the make breath mints for a reason Ray. Kevin Nash moves Ray back. "Look Jim as you can see the pack of wolfs are surrounding the hen house. But you…" "Let me guess Kevin you are about to make a point why Shelly and Sabin should get a title shot. Well guess all of you get out or no one gets a title shot," Jim yells.**



"**Oh your mother called while you were in the shower," Traci says to Jake. "What did she want?" Jake asks. "You brother read about the title switch online she wanted to see if it was true," Traci says. "I still keep playing it my head and I still can't understand how it happened. I turned my back and next thing I know Rudy is handing me the title," Jake says.**

"**Not the way I thought you would win you first title since coming back to TNA," Traci says. "Yeah and last I check the loser leaves town is still on this going to be an even wilder ride," Jake says. "Well we will just to hold on as tight as we can to each other," Traci says. The door bell rings. Jake gets up since Traci mom went out to get something to eat. "What the hell do you want?" Jake asks opening the door. "We Need to Talk!" Punk says standing at the door.**

**Jake picks up a baseball bat. "Sure let's "talk,"" Jake says. "Lose you little tire iron?" Punk asks showing no fear. "It's in the car I had to change to a flat for once," Jake says. "Look Reed I just came to talk," Punk says. "Oh year right I put the bat down and than who ever you are working with jumps you and use a beer funnel to get me to drink," Jake says.**

"**Hey Reed you may have the blinders on but I don't. We have a hell of a lot of people coming after us now," Punk says. "Jake who's at the door," Traci says come out of the bed room. She is shocked to see Punk. "Hey Traci you look good," he says. "She'd look a lot better if some moron hadn't given me a DDT allowing 3D to hurt he neck," Jake says.**

"**What do you want Phil?" Traci asks. "Hey I just came to talk to my new partner," Punk says. "I think you should just leave," Traci says. "Fine see you later Jake and oh and I will be introduced first," Punk says. Jake slams the door shuts before heading over to the window to make sure he leaves. "Well like I said it will be a wild ride," Jake says.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jake walked into the Impact Zone with the TNA tag title over his shoulder. The Christian Collation walk up to him. "Well if it isn't the Omaha Outlaw," Christian says. "What do you want Christian? Well besides a night of gay sex," Jake says. "Well stop insinuating that I am gay!" Christian yells. "Hey look Christian you put out signals your entire career what do you expect people to think," Jake says. "Oh yeah name three times," Christian yells.**

"**Well you wore mesh shirts, you were a little close with Jericho and now…" Jake says pointing at AJ. "What?" AJ says. "Come on AJ you know," Jake says. "No I don't," AJ says. "You two are acting like you having an affair," Jake yells and even smacks AJ and Christian in the head. "Hey look Reed I am not gay," Christian says. "Look Christian I know you not gay. You are bi!" Jake yells. "That's it get him Tomko," Christian says.**

"**Now hold on," Punk says walking up to the group and standing between Jake and Tomko. "Hey now look Punk I promise I will just enough for you," Christian says. "Yeah well that's not going to happen. You see as long as Jake and I are champions he is my partner. So I will protect him," Punk says. "This is nuts my best friend is a freak fan boy for Christian and my worst enemy is protecting me," Jake says out loud. Suddenly someone hits Jake in the back of the head.**

**When he looks up Team 3-D is jumping Punk. Solely out of hatred for 3D Jake gets up and starts going after Ray and Devon. Christian, AJ and Tomko go after Jake and Punk until the Steiners make the save. The bad guys run off. "You two ok?" Scott asks. "Yeah don't want you to boys getting hurt before our shot," Rick says. "What every happened to the good old days when you could take people at ****face ****value," Punk says. Jake just walks off shaking his head.**



"**So how you holding up?" Jim asks. "Jim this is nuts. All I want to do is end this feud with Punk," Jake says. "Well since right now you and he are holding the tag belts. I may have to hold off," Jim says. "What were you even thinking making that match a tag title match?" Jake asks. "Who would think you would win the odds were one in a million," Jim says.**

"**Jim just pick a team any team. There is no way Punk and I could retain these belts," Jake says. "Problem is Jake I have every team trying to get a shot," Jim says. "Jim I don't care if you call up Bobby and Stan or even Dennis I don't want to work with CM Punk. This guy poured beer down my throat, a guy steal my wife in a second," Jake says.**

"**From what I hear Punk has…" "Jim the guy is a snake and it doesn't matter how many time a snake sheds its skin it will always be a snake," Jake says. "Well that is a good point," Jim says. Punk just burst into the room. "Hey Jim don't worry about the tag title match because I just accepted a match," Punk says as he leaves. "You see odd are its some insane 15 team thing and he will leave," Jake says.**



"**Don I know you and I have seen some strange moments in the history of TNA but this takes the cake," Mike says. "You can say that again. I mean the most intense feud in TNA and now they are the world tag team champions," Don says. "And we are about to see there first title defense." The music of Triple X plays. "Well it's not going to be easy as it will the former NWA world tag team champions," Mike says.**

**Punk's music starts to play as he makes his way out with the belt around his waist. Punk stays on the ramp as Jake's music starts to play. Jake comes out and Punk extends his hand but Jake just blows it off. "This is just getting bizarre," Mike says. Jake and Punk make there way to the ring but Primetime and Daniels take them out with a pair of dives.**

**Daniels rolls Punk into the ring. Daniels hits an ****Arabian Press for a two count. Skipper gets on the apron at the same time as Jake. Punk starts to get up but Daniels hits a leg lariat. Jake reaches in trying to get the tag but Daniels knocks him off the apron and than hits a standing a side slam. Tag into Elix who comes in with a ****missile dropkick. Skipper brings Punk up allowing CM to hit a few strikes and a spinning backhand. Punk steps back allowing Jake to tag in.**

"**Well that answers the question of if Jake Reed would help CM Punk," Mike says.**** "Well we all know Jake Reed isn't the kind of guy to just strand a guy," Don says. Jake goes for a clothesline but Primetime just uses the ****matrix to avoid it. But turns it around and just stomps him in the gut. Jake picks him up and hits the over head belly to belly. Jake makes the cover count of one, count of two, Senshi reaches into the ring and pulls Jake off. **

**Punk jumps off the apron to go after Senshi. The ref gets out of the ring to stand between them. This gives Daniels and Skipper a chance to double team Jake. XXX is going for the powerplex but the Christian Collation hits the ring. The brawl is on. XXX and the Collation brawl while taking shots at Jake and Punk. Team 3-D hits the ring and they go after Jake and Punk. The locker room empties out to break it up.**

"**Professor it's a no contest do you know that means?" Don asks. "Yes I do. Reed and Punk keep the tag titles," Mike says. The brawl keeps going on. Until it breaks up leaving AJ and Punk in the ring. Punk winds up giving AJ the Go To Sleep. Jake is back in the ring and catches a stunned AJ and gives him a Death Valley Driver. Jake gets up as Punk hands him one of the tag belts. Jake just rolls his eyes.**

_**Post note- First a little explanation on underline word. It's a joke because a face is a good guy in wrestling.**__** Oh and thank you Aaron and the rest of you don't forget to review.s**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Short update but packed with enough stuff to make it fun.**_

**Jeremy Borash was hosting TNA Today. "Alright folks we have the current TNA and IWGP world champion Kurt Angle," JB says as Kurt walk into the shot. "Well that is true and I am also…" "Kurt we only have a few minutes left. Now you won't be defending the titles at Hard Justice since you lead an all star team of yourself, Christian Cage taking on Sting and Samoa Joe. But you will face the winner of Jake Reed and CM Punk the next month at No Surrender," JB says.**

"**Well you know I have held my tongue on this long enough," Kurt says. "What do you mean held your tongue?" JB asks. "What the hell have those two done to earn a shot at me? I mean they are not in my league," Kurt says. "Well Kurt they are former world champions," JB says. "Of what the midget league," Kurt says. "Kurt." "Just being honest JB. Plus let's face it one rough day and Jake Reed will trade the belt for some of the dope," Kurt says.**

"**Kurt you know one way or another this will get back to both Jake Reed and CM Punk," JB says. "So what? You think I am worried give my only five minutes, a bad case of the flu and tie my hands my back and I'm still going to win with ease," Kurt says as he walks off. "Well folks you will have to tune in this Thursday to see what happens when all three men are in the same building again," JB says.**



**The next day JB was back hosting TNA Today but he had a little different guest in the form Jake. "Well Jake you saw the comments that Kurt Angle said yesterday. How do you respond?" JB asks. "Well JB let me say this Kurt Angle you are a man walking around on borrowed time. Some will beat you for the belt soon. Now rather it be me, Sting, myself, Joe, I, Harris or me it will happen. Now as for those cute little comment you felt the need to make well let me address one at a time," Jake says.**

"**What I have done to earn a title shot is simple since day I have taken down everyone TNA has put in front of me and what I will do to earn this one is get rid of CM Punk," Jake says. "Well speaking of CM Punk you and he are…" "Yeah JB I know. He and are the world tag team champions," Jake says. "Now from what we can see he has been trying to work with you, your thoughts?" JB asks.**

"**Well…" "Go on," Punk says walking into the shot. "You following me?" Jake asks. "Hey someone has to watch your back," Punk says. "Yeah from you," Jake says. "CM Punk a lot of people are wondering what is with the sudden turn around?" JB asks. "Well JD…" "JB." "I don't care. The reason is simple I want Jake to 100 so that way he has no excuse when I beat and make him leave TNA," Punk says.**

"**Man all the ink must be seeping into you mind. Because if anyone is leaving it's you straightedge boy," Jake says. "I beat you in 45 seconds," Punk says. "And I beat you half to death in a cage of death," Jake says. "You got lucky," Punk says. Jake puts the tag title and takes off his watch. "Tell you what CM why don't we settle this right now," Jake says. Punk takes off his track jacket and speaks, "Sounds like a good idea to me."**

**JB in a panic gets out of the way. Before Jake and Punk can start Team 3-D jumps them. Devon throws Jake into a wall while Ray puts Punk through a table. "You boys have walked around with our belts long enough," Ray says as he picks up the tag belts up and hands one to Devon before they walk off. "We need help out here," One of the producers yells.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Traci was bored out her head. Her neck was better but she still wasn't booked to return. She got up and started to thumb through Jake's collection of DVD's. "Wrestling, wrestling, UFC, and more wrestling," Traci says. "I also a few boxing matches on tape," Jake says coming into room his arm in a sling. "Are you going to be ready for Impact?" Traci says. "Yeah the doctor cleared me the sling is just to keep to out of pain," Jake says.**

"**This is so unfair my neck is fine," Traci says. "That is not what the doctor says and Traci I am not taking any risks," Jake says. "You're not talking any risks. Funny because half the time you injured one way or another. How is this any different," Traci says. Jake is about to say something but he realizes it is I'm a man and you a woman. He knows that would be the stupidest thing he would ever say.**

"**It could be worse you could be teaming with the person you hate with more than anyone. And have like twenty people after you," Jake says. "And you lost you belt," Traci says with a sly smile. "My belt was stolen," Jake says. "And if I had been there I could have gotten it before anyone had a chance," Traci says. "You could have done a lot more than that," Jake says. "So are saying you want me to come back," Traci says. "Well…"**



**Punk was working out on a heavy bag. After getting his belt stolen by Team 3-D he had a lot of aggression to work out. "At least I have my place to myself again," Punk says since Colt had headed back to OVW. This would be the last Impact before Hard Justice and the loser leaves TNA match.**



"**So wait you telling me Team 3-D still won't give back the belts," Dixie Carter says. "That exactly what I am saying," Terry Taylor says. "And let me guess they want there rematch," Dixie says. "Yep," Terry says. "Well make than match. Knowing Jake and Punk they will want it anyway," Dixie says. "What is going to happen if those two remain tag champs in time for there match?" Terry asks. "We will just have to cross that bridge when we come to it," Dixie says.**



"**Jake what is you answer you just said well," Traci says. "I am just worried Team 3-D could really hurt you," Jake says. "And they can't hurt you," Traci says. "You're my wife," Jake says. "You're my husband," Traci says. "Yeah but one of my crazy ex's isn't hanging around," Jake says. "We don't know that you have plenty of crazy ex's that could ready to jump out of the shadows," Traci says.**

"**Yeah but it's not my ex it's your ex," Jake says. "Jacob you are just making excuses," Traci says. "I know. But part of me is glade that you aren't around ringside to get hurt," Jake says. "Well why don't but put my hair up in curlers and sit on the sofa eating chocolate before I make you dinner," Traci yells walking out of the room. "Well at least I didn't say anything really stupid," Jake says.**

**He heads to the bed room Traci is pacing in it fuming. "Hey look I'm not going to apologize for loving you and not wanting to see to you get hurt. Yeah call it's a double standard but I don't give a damn. But I'm idiot because I can't give you the same support you give me. So I want you by my side," Jake says. They kiss and Traci says, "Thank you."**



**Team 3D made there way to the ring with the tag titles. "Well Team 3-D may once again have regained the belts but there are not the champions again," Mike says. "Well the stole them Mike, and tonight they have a rematch with Jake Reed and CM Punk," Don says. "For over a decade my brother and I have been the best tag team in wrestling. No one not the Road Warriors, the Steiner Brothers, Rock N Roll or Midnight Express can claim to do what we have done. We beat every dominate team in ECW we beat. Every team in WWE we beat and than we come to this piss hole and we beat every great team here and we did it with ease," Ray says.**

"**Talk about stretching the truth," Mike says. Devon has the microphone. "Oh my brother…" "Wow I think I saw this one before. He says testify and than strikes a pose and the porker talks some more," Jake says as he walks out. "You know what Reed," Devon says. "Wow I didn't know you knew that much English. I really thought all you could say was your catchphrase," Jake says.**

"**Reed you better treat us some respect," Ray yells. "I do respect you Ray I respect the fact you can close an all you can eat buffet," Jake says. "I am not that fat," Ray yells. "Yes you are," Jake says. "No I'm not," Ray yells. "Yes you are," Jake says. "NO I'M NOT!" Ray yells. "YES YOU ARE!" The fans chant. Punk makes his way out just shaking his head.**

"**You know why you are out here making jokes those two still have my belt," Punk says. "Slow you roll Phil. I am getting to the belts but this is what I do," Jake says. "I don't care what you do. I want my belt back," Punk says. Team 3D get out of the ring to charge Jake and Punk. Jake and Punk see them coming so it turn into a brawl. Security breaks it up. Jim comes out not looking too pleased. "Alright so you four guys want to fight well than I will let you fight. So I am changing the main event to a Bunkhouse Brawl," Jim says.**

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Team 3D was already in the ring and Punk was waiting on the outside. Jake's music starts to play as he makes his way out. He stops and looks back into the tunnel. About thirty seconds later Traci makes her way out as the crowd starts to cheer. Jake comes to ring side and exchanges looks with Punk. Both men enter the ring go after Team 3D.**

**Jake pairs off with Ray while Punk has Devon. "You know Mike I honesty think Jake and Punk will win and watch each other's back. Just because they hate each other so much and they want to be the one that says I sent a perfectly healthy Jake Reed or CM Punk out of TNA for good," Don says. Jake knocks Ray down with a drop kick while Punk scores with a spinning backhand to Devon knocking him over.**

**Devon grabs the ring bell and tries to hit Jake as he comes out but Punk catches him with a kick. "Don you may have a point," Mike says. Ray is able to throw Punk into the ring post. Ray has a chair and hits Jake in the head with it. Ray throws Punk into the guard rail before giving him a clothesline into the crowd. Devon does the same to Jake. Devon turns and looks at Traci with a sick smile on his face. Ray comes up behind her. "Leave her alone," Don yells.**

**Traci kicks backwards and hits Ray below the belt before poking Devon in the eyes and giving him a DDT. Jake gets out of the crowd and hits a diving upper cut on Ray. Jake goes under the ring and pulls out a rope with a cow bell. "Now it's a bunkhouse brawl," Mike says. Jake hits Ray with the cowbell busting him open. Devon it up and gives Jake a German Suplex onto the arena floor before throwing him back into the ring. Ray gets up and hits an elbow drop. Devon puts a table in the ring but Traci pulls it back out.**

"**Where the hell is Punk?" Don asks. "I can see him he is just starting to get up," Mike says just a Punk collapses and clutches his head. "Did he hit at some point?" Don asks. "That's a good question Don, I know for a fact that very early in his career CM Punk suffered a fractured skull and I know that has a been a weak point and something he has worried about," Punk says.**

**The EMT team comes out and checks out Punk who isn't moving. Back into the ring 3D put the boots to Jake who punches wildly but connects Ray scores with an elbow. They have actually brought out a stretcher for Punk. In the ring 3D goes to whip Jake into the ropes but the uses it to slide out of the ring. Punk is trying to get off the stretcher. Ray has a char and Devon has the ring bell and they are going after Jake.**

**Jake jumps over the guard rail backs up over the LAX entrance the all go through it. About a second later both Devon and Ray come back bleeding as Jake runs through with Homicide's fork. Jake stabs at Ray and than Devon. Jake whips Devon into the announcer table and dents it. Punk gets off the stretcher and attacks Jake showing it was a set up. **

**Punk gives Jake spiked DDT onto the cement. Punk throws Jake back in the ring as Ray covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. Traci gets in the ring to check on Jake who just lies motionless in the ring. 3D grabs the belts and leaves as the EMT team gets in the too check on Jake while Punk just walks around outside just laughing. Jake has opened his eyes but they are glazed over.**

**Punk has a microphone. "Reed you moron Fast Eddie would have seen this coming. But if you even make it to Hard Justice you won't last. How Ironic the fist PPV you ever were on in TNA will also be your last," Punk taunts. Jake gets up some how gets up and hits a dive to take down Punk. They fight up the ramp and close to edge.**

"**LOOK OUT!" Some one yells as the both go over the side and crash to ground below. "Oh my god," Don says. "This issue has always been so personail that you almost felt it could destroy them both," Mike says. At the bottom of the stage both Jake Reed and CM Punk lie not moving.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**It was Hard Justice and there was only one match left. "The following contest is a submission match the winner earns a shot at TNA World Champion Kurt Angle at No Surrender the loser will leave TNA forever," JB announces. Punk's music starts to play. "Introducing first from Chicago IL this is CM Punk!" "You know Don I think in all the craziness of the Tag Title scene people may have forgotten the submission only rule about this match," Mike says. "Well professor I know I did and that has to be a huge advantage to CM Punk. Because he does make regular use that anaconda vice hold," Don says.**

"**Well Don the real question is who took the worse of that fall off the stage on Impact," Mike says. "Well I did see CM Punk walking around and looked a little sore but otherwise fine," Don says while Punk waits in the ring. Jake's music starts to play. Traci makes her way out and waits on the stage. Jake's entrance song plays all the way through and starts again and finally Jake makes his way out but instead of his usual jeans and a t-shirt plus a leather jacket he is wearing a pair of long tights and blue ring jacket.**

**Punk looks a little freaked out. "Don those are the tights Jake Reed wore the night CM Punk beat him in Ring of Honor," Mike says. Security actually gets in the ring to keep both men apart until the bell rings. Jake climbs into the ring. "And the opponent from Omaha NE he is accompanied by Traci Brooks. He is the Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed!" The bell rings security gets out of the ring. Jake and Punk come out swinging. Punk catches Jake's arm and goes for the vice but blocks it and gets a take over. Jake scores with a stiff kick to the back. Jake brings Punk to his feet and goes for a German but Punk blocks and goes around too hit a German of his own.**

**Punk drives a leg into Jake's shoulder and arm. Punk brings Jake up for an arm wrench ****followed by stepping a leg over the wrenched arm and performing a mule kick with the leg below the opponent's face. Punk goes the adnominal stretch Jake counters into an arm drag. Jake hits a back breaker and goes for a Boston Crap. Punk reaches the ropes. Jake breaks the hold but hits a double stomp. Punk rolls out of the ring. Jake goes for a dive, Punk ducks but stops himself in the ring and just rakes the back of Punk. "Ahhh," Punk yells. Jake rolls back to the center of the ring and does a little posing just to tick Punk off.**

**Punk gets back into the ring and they lock up. Punk takes Jake down. Punk gets an arm bar but Jake gets the ropes 1 2 3 4 Punk breaks. Punk puts Jake in a hammer lock after they get to there feet. Jake counters into a hammer lock of his own and hits a half nelson backbreaker. Jake puts Punk a torture rack before hitting another back breaker. Jake puts Punk into the camel clutch.**

"**Ask him!" Jake yells. "NO!" Punk yells before Earl Hebner can ask him. "ASK HIM!" Jake yells cranking back on the hold. "NO! NO!" Punk yells. Jake drops the clutch and goes for the inverted Boston Crab but Punk escapes and hits a round house kick stunning Jake. Punk whips into the corner and follows it up with a viscous running knee into a bulldog. "And just like that based on nothing more than his skill CM Punk turns it around," Mike says. Punk hits the Welcome to Chicago before going back to work on the arm and shoulder.**

"**Let's Go Reed!" The fans start to chant. "Let's go Punk!" Another set of fans yells. Punk is going for the anaconda vice but Jake blocks it and goes for a Death Valley Driver but Punk escapes and hits the ura-nage and locks in the vice. "Jake do you give up?" Earl asks. "NO DAMIT NO!" Jake yells. "Just give up you SOB!" Punk yells. Jake some how gets into a position where is in a squatting stance and starts to lift Punk up. Punk holds on the vice but Jake slams him down. Punk still holds on but Jake brings him up again and slams him down even harder this time on to Jake's leg so acts as a back breaker.**

**Punk still won't let go knowing this has to doing an insane amount of damage to Jake's arm. Jake gets him up a third time and slams him down on more time again making it a back breaker and that finally stuns Punk enough that he lets the hold go. Jake rolls out of the ring holding his right arm. "Oh God!" Jake yells. Traci comes over to check on him. "Jake can go on?" She asks. "Don't ask me to move anything when we get home," Jake says getting back in the ring gritting his teeth in pain. In the ring Punk holds his back and struggles to get up.**

**Both men are face to face in the ring. Jake goes for a kick but Punk catches it into a dragon screw. Punk goes for the Vice but Jake catches him with a headbut from point blank range. Punk drops the hold and covers his noise think it might be broken. Jake gets up hits a superkick knocking Punk down. Jake pulls Punk to the center of the ring. Jake puts him the Scorpion Death lock. Jake sits back real deep. Punk gets a hand on Jake's boat and counters into a Scorpion Death lock of his own.**

**Jake counters and puts Punk back into the death lock. All the countering has gotten them close to the ropes that Punk reaches with ease. Jake lets the hold go and tries to pull his rival back over but Punk kicks him right into the arm. Punk gets up and gives Jake a divorce court to drive him to the ground. Punk gets set and hits the shinning wizard. Punk collapses and can't follow up.**

**Kurt Angle makes his way out to the ramp to watch. Both men struggle to get up but they finally get there. Punk charges but Jake hits the overhead belly to belly. Punk gets right back up. Punk hits a series of strikes and knocks Jake up against the rope. Jake has his bad arm over the ropes. Punk sees this and locks in the vice. Jake thumbs the eyes because he knows he may not make it the four seconds Punk would have before the DQ.**

**Punk asks the referee to check his eye. Jake hits a flying lariat but has to use his left arm. Jake picks Punk up and hit a back breaker and than another and another and another. Jake sets up in the corner his back turned to the ring. Jake goes in the opposite corner and hits double running knees followed by a reverse lung blower (Back Cracker). Jake gets up and locks in the Scorpion Deathlock. Punk tries reverse but he can't do it. He tries to reach the ropes. Jake just pulls him away and sits deeper into the hold.**

"**Ask him!" Jake yells. "Punk what do you say?" Earl asks. Punk doesn't say anything. Punk keeps trying to fight but finally he just taps out. The crowd erupts as the bell rings. "The winner of the match Jake Reed!" Jake lets the hold go and falls to the ground with a huge smile on his face. Traci rolls into the ring to check on both men. Both men stand up at the same time. "What is going to happen?" Mike asks. Punk just leaves the ring pissed off as hell.**

**Kurt Angle walks down and gets in the ring. "Your never getting this," Kurt says showing Jake the TNA world title. "Well see," Jake says. Kurt leaves the ring. "This is going to get even crazier," Jake says.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Impact Zone was packed. Jake's music starts to play as Jake and Traci make there way out. "Ding Dong CM Punk IS GONE!" Jake says. The crowd starts to chant "Jake!" "Well but I have never been one to live in the past," Jake says. "Says the guy with a cell phone from 1998," Traci says. "Why the hell would I want to watch TV on a cell phone I have a big screen," Jake says. "Text messages," Traci says. "It's a phone you can call people," Jake says.**

"**How did we get so far off subject?" Traci asks. "I don't know. I just came out here to make a few bald jokes and say I was going to beat Kurt Angle for the TNA world title. Oh and than make a few more bald jokes," Jake says. Kurt Angle's music plays and the TNA world champion makes his way to the ring with both the TNA and IWGP belts on his shoulders.**

**Kurt stands face to face with Jake. "You know Jake a lot of these simpletons are calling you the uncrowned champion. But the only thing I see is a loser," Kurt says. Jake pulls out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on. I'm sorry Kurt I wasn't listening. The shine from your head blinded me," Jake says. "I called…" "Kurt just take one step back there is a child in the front row that is getting the glare to," Jake says. "Take a step back Kurt! Take a step!" The fans start to chant.**

"**Shut up," Kurt yells. "You know Kurt all kidding aside. You are Kurt Angle a former gold medal winner. Seven times world champion and the list of men you have beaten may be the most impressive in the history of this sport," Jake says. Kurt takes off is sunglass he is shocked that Jake would just say it. "You really feel that way?" Kurt asks. "Yes I do Kurt. I respect you," Jake says extending his hand. Kurt shakes Jake's hand.**

"**I am shocked," Mike says. Kurt shows his True colors and tries to take Jake down. Jake fights it off and Kurt retreats. Jake looks at Traci and shrugs his shoulders. "I tried," Jake says.**



**Kurt wasted no time and ran right to Jim's office. "Jim look we need to talk," Kurt says. "Alright Kurt what do you need to talk about?" Jim asks. "About this match…" "You mean you and Sting next week," Jim says. "No… Wait what?" Kurt says. "Oh I'm sorry you see next week you will face Sting for the TNA world title while Jake Reed will face the Wildcat Chris Harris," Jim says. "That's not fair I have to defend my belt," Kurt says. "Well Kurt you see that is true but if Chris Harris beat Jake Reed than he gets Jake's shot at the world title. Oh and the winners of the title match will face Abyss while the winner of the Reed will face Tomko," Jim says.**

"**I am going to kill Vince Russo," Kurt says. "Kurt it wasn't Vince Russo it was me," Jake says walking into the office. "Are you insane?" Kurt says. "Well addiction is a disorder. But no Kurt you see no matter who winds in the world title shot at the next PPV no one can say they didn't earn it," Jake says. "Hey I have earned everything," Kurt yells. "And so have I," Jake says.**

"**Jim you will hear from my lawyer," Kurt says as he storms out of the room muttering to himself. "Some people are so spoiled," Jim says. "Says the guy that threaten to call his mother back when the rock n roll express would win the tag belts," Jake says.**



**JB was standing by with Chris Harris. "Wildcat you got to be thrilled with the announcement that if you can beat Jake Reed is you will be in line to get at TNA world title shot," JB says. "JB thrilled doesn't even begin to describe it. To know I am just one catatonic away from being in line at long last for a title shot. And Reed that is all it will take one catatonic to beat you," Harris says. "Now Chris I mean those are strong words but all we know Jake has a history of overcoming the odds," JB says. "You know JB sooner or later the odds catch you," Harris says walking off.**



**Later after another match JB is interviewing Sting. "Now Sting…" "Look JB I only have one thing to say. Kurt Angle take care of what will be my belt," Sting says before walking off. "Folks don't miss the next few weeks of Impact. Remember who is world champion in two weeks hast to face Abyss and the winner of the Jake Reed and Chris Harris matches faces Tomko," JB says.**

"**What?" Christian Cage says walking up to JB. "You know Christian Tomko has a chance to earn a title shot," JB says. "Shut up moron I know. And all I can is this a crime. No Canadian in wrestling has been screwed like me. I am the biggest star in TNA and how do I not a title shot," Christian yells walking pissed as hell.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Note- I'm really really really sorry but I just haven't had time to write.**_

**Before Impact could even start Christian Cage made his way down to the ring with AJ carrying picket signs. "I can't believe Christian Cage is so upset about being left out of the title picture that his protesting," Mike says. "Well as spoiled as this guy nothing shocks me anymore," Don says. "I am going to tell you moron's a little story. I left my dream job! I left my best friend," Christian yells. "I thought I was your best friend!" AJ yells. "What is wrong is with AJ?" Don asks.**

**Jake's music plays and he come out to the ramp. Jake is about to say something but than he stops and takes a moment to think. Jake brings the microphone up to his mouth but stops again. "You know I don't know what make my head hurt more. Listening to Christian's whiney little voice or trying to figure out what the hell happened to a guy I used to call a brother," Jake says.**

"**Reed I blame you for this since day one all you do is play politics!" Christian yells really high pitched. "Any louder and only dogs could hear you. But what the hell are you drinking Christian. When the hell have I ever used politics," Jake says.** **"Your little friendship with Jim Cornett," Christian says. "No one is buying what you selling Christian Cage," Don says. "Don I just realized this Tomko is not in the ring," Mike says.**

**Chris Harris makes his way out and stands next to Jake. "You know Jake I think the only way you and I are going to have our match is if we throw them two morons out of the ring," Harris says. "Sounds like a good idea to me I just have one thing to say you take Cage and I get AJ," Jake says. Harris just nods. Jake and Harris charge the ring. AJ and Christian bail out and run to the back.**

**With them gone Jake turns picks up a microphone that Christian had earlier. "Hey Harris I don't see any reason to wait let's start this match. Get a referee down here," Jake says. "I guess Jake doesn't want to wait," Don says. Earl Hebner runs down to the ring and calls for the bell. Jake and Harris lock up and Harris powers Jake down to one knee. Harris goes for a head lock but Jake gets a foot on the ropes.**

**Traci makes her way down to ringside. Jake scores with a take down and gets a leg lock on Harris. Harris counters out of it. Exchange of punches once both men get to there feet. Harris hit a haymaker and Jake staggers around like his about to fall. Jake looks punch drunk but than he just hits a drop kick. "Fooled you," Jake yells as Harris falls over.**

"**You know Mike with CM Punk you can just tell a weight has been lifted off of Jake Reed," Don says. Jake brings Harris up to his feet but he goes for an arm drag but Harris blocks. Jake gets up and scores with a series of chops. Jake hits the overhead belly to belly suplex and covers, count of one, count of two, Harris kicks out. Jake brings Harris up but Harris shoves him back and the ref gets bumped.**

**Cage and AJ run back down with chairs and take out Jake and Chris. AJ has a chair but Harris grabs it away from him.**

**AJ bails out and Harris goes to hit Christian but he hits Jake instead just as the referee gets up. "Ladies and Gentlemen the referee has disqualified "Wildcat" Chris Harris." Harris tries to explain to the ref. Jake sits up with his head busted wide open. Traci helps him up. Jake calls for a microphone. "No I am not going to let this happen. Earl you can't D'Q him," Jake says. Christian comes back out and hits Jake in the back of the head.**



**In the back Jake is getting stiched up. "What would you do with out me?" The trainer asks. "I think the real question is what would you do with out me? I mean you lets face it no one is in here as much me, myself, and I," Jake says. "Let's just agree we need each other," the trainer says. "Oh you got to be kidding me," Don West says as Sting is forced to tap out in the ankle lock. "I mean Don that just shows how effective that Ankle Lock is," Mike says. "Next week it's Jake Reed vs. Tomko and Kurt Angle vs. Abyss," Don says.**



"**Look Tomko I don't care what TNA management says I am taking you place next week," Christian says. Tomko just looks at him and walks off. "Yeah it's ok maybe you can take a booking in Japan so you can win more toy belts," Christian yells. "Man he looked mad," AJ says. "Yeah he needs more fiber," Christian says.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Note- I'm very very sorry for not updating in so long but life gets crazy and I'm not talking Ace Steel crazy I'm talking Jimmy Jacobs at the latest ROH PPV taping insane. But now I have time and I will work on this story I swear. So don't forget review._

**For the second straight week Christian Cage was in the ring to start Impact only this time he had three guys in suites with him. "Alright I tried to appeal to what is right but TNA has left my no choice. I have to my Lawyers involved," Christian says. "This should be good," Don says. "Knowing Christian Cage he will drop all this as long as he gets what he wants," Mike says. "Now I want the real Double J that's Jim and Jake down here now," Christian says. Jim makes his way to the ring as does Jake with Traci.**

**Jake takes the microphone from Christian and shoves him to the ground. "That is assault," One of the guys yells. "No jury from the city of Orlando would convict me," Jake says. Christian gets up and gets in Jake's face. "Alright Christian what is this about?" Jim asks. "This is about the glass ceiling of TNA," Christian yells. "Is he nuts? Everything TNA has been about is getting rid of the so called glass ceiling," Mike says. "And it's also about Jim's abuse of power to help you out Jake," Christian yells.**

**Before anything else can happen Tomko's music plays as he makes his way to the ring and gets right in Jake's face. Suddenly Tomko grabs Christian by the throat and lifts him up and walks over to the ropes to choke slam out the ground. Cage hits the ground with a sick thud. Tomko gets back in Jake's face. Jake shoves him back. Security breaks it up before it can go any further.**



**Kurt Angle had already retained the TNA world heavyweight title. Now it was time to decide who the challenger would be at Bound For Glory. "The Following contest is one fall to a finish the winner challenges Tomko at…." Before JB can finish Jake and Tomko fight out through the tunnel. Tomko hip tosses Jake on the ramp. Tomko than picks Jake up and rushes him into the ring. Tomko gets in the ring and goes to power slam Jake. Jake slips out and hits a drop kick to the back.**

**The ref calls for the bell. Jake goes for a German suplex but Tomko blocks it. Tomko hits a big elbow right to the side of Jake's head knocking him over. Traci makes her way to ring side. Tomko picks Jake up for a fall away slam. Tomko actually stands on Jake's face. The ref counts 1 2 3 4, Tomko gets his boot off of Jake's face. Tomoko hits the Tomko cutter but just kicks Jake in the gut.**

**Tomko picks Jake up again but this time hits some blows to the gut allowing him to roll out of the ring. "Man Jake needs to get on track here," Mike says. "Tomko has just swarmed him since the get go," Don says. Tomko goes after Jake but Jake drop toe holds him down and than gets up and stomp him on the head. Jake rolls Tomko back in the ring and comes in with a spring board double stomp.**

**Tomko starts to get up allowing Jake to hit the flying lariat. Jake covers, count of one, Tomko kicks out. Jake hammers down a series of punches. But Tomko just wraps his hand around Jake's throat. Tomko gets to a knee and is going for a choke slam. Tomko brings Jake up but Jake slips out as he is coming down and hits the inverted DDT. Jake climbs to the top and hits a cross body. Count of one, count of two, Tomko kicks out.**

**Jake is going for something but Tomko just low blows him right in front of the ref who calls for the DQ. Tomko kicks the ref in the head. Tomko picks up Jake and hits the double handed choke slam. "The match is over why is he doing this?" Mike yells. Traci gets in the ring but Tomko kicks in the face once she is in there. Jake sees that and goes nuts on Tomko.**

**Kurt and Karen come to the ring and Kurt hits Jake in the back of the head with the TNA world title. Kurt than locks on the ankle lock as Karen hands Tomko a large wad of cash. "Kurt has that damn ankle lock on the leg Jake has had so many problems with going to back to his OVW days," Mike says.** **"He wants to snap it before Bound for Glory. Angle knows Jake can beat him," Don says.**

**Security rushes in but Tomko takes them out. "Oh no not this guy," Mike yells as AJ Styles runs out with a chair. AJ stands in front of Jake and acts like his about to hit him but than he hits… Kurt. Tomko goes after AJ but AJ takes him out with an enzguri. Karen gets the hell out of the ring. The crowd starts to cheer as the AJ Styles they loved has returned and not the moron that has been running around as Christian's servant. Both Jake and Traci get up.**

**AJ extends his hand to Jake. The crowd cheers wanting to see Jake take it and for the old friends to make peace. Jake just gets out of the ring blowing it off. Traci follows as Jake has to limp up the ramp. Jake isn't backstage two seconds before JB is in his face with a microphone. "Jake Reed I have to ask you…" "Look JB back off," Jake yells. **



**Later Jake and Traci are back at home. "Jake we have to talk about it sooner or later," Traci says. "What is there to talk about? He suddenly deiced he wanted to be my friend again," Jake says. "Jake he is you best friend and you always say people should get a second chance," Traci says. "Well I am making an exception," Jake says angrily. "But…" Before she can finish Jake turns on a CD player and turns the volume all the way up. Traci just unplugs the CD player. "You forgave me," Traci says.**

"**I don't remember you making sure I lost the one thing I had left," Jake says. "What do you mean?" "Traci we lost Brian and than I knew I was losing you. All I had left was wrestling. Hell at that point I didn't care if I was champion or not I just wanted to wrestle. But than he jumped and broke my leg how the hell can I forgive him. He saw me breakdown and cry at the funeral just a few hours before. I can't forgive him. I won't forgive and if that makes me bitter than fine I'm bitter," Jake says.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Jake and Traci were at the TNA office to take the latest round of publicity shots. "Ok and we are done," the photographer says. "Thank god my ankle is killing me," Jake says sitting down. "Right this way Mr. Styles," someone says leading AJ into the room. "Hey Jake," AJ says. "Ah Benedict Arnold," Jake says standing up but than sitting right back down because he is hurting. "Jake will just calm down," AJ says. "No I'm not going to calm down," Jake yells. "Jake just hear him out," Traci says. "Thirty seconds," Jake says looking at his watch.**

"**Huh?" "Twenty six seconds," Jake says. "I am going to need more time than that," AJ says. "Not going to get it," Jake says. "Miley Lake," AJ says. "You wouldn't," Jake says. "Oh I would," AJ says. "Who is Miley Lake?" "Who is Miley Lake?" Traci asks. "It's not a who it's a where and it's where I go the scar on upper thigh," Jake says. "So Jake talk to me or I tell everyone," AJ says.**

"**This is blackmail AJ," Jake says. "It's payback for ten plus year of really unfunny jokes," AJ says. "Fine let's go some where," Jake says. "Fine," AJ says. The two men walk off.**



"**This isn't what I had in mind!" AJ yells a modified stock car drives by on the racetrack Jake and AJ are at. "Whatever," Jake yells back. "Can I just explain," AJ says. "Go ahead there Judas," Jake says. "Hey don't call me that," AJ says. "Sure than Judas I won't call you Judas anymore there Judas," Jake says. "Alright Jake I get the point," AJ says. "No I go the point it was piece of bone that almost came through my skin," Jake says.**

"**Hey look I'm sorry," AJ says. "Oh thank you AJ I was waiting for that lets be friends again," Jake says. "Look Jake I made a mistake. But I had my reasons," AJ says. "Oh yeah you told me you reasons a while back something about how I took your spot," Jake says. "Well you did," AJ says. "Let me tell you something AJ your spots sucks than. I mean I get beat up more often than a nerdy kid in high school after he convinces the teacher that the 500 word report should be 1000 instead," Jake says getting up.**

"**You know Wendy kicked me out," AJ says. Jake stops and turns around. "What?" "Yeah she kicked," AJ says. "Ok when?" Jake asks sitting back down. "One week before Brian died," AJ says. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jake asks. "I didn't wan to tell anyone for a while," AJ says. "So what I'm to blame," Jake says. "Look can I just finish. Wendy left me and she did make a point how sometime she felt like she was behind you in my list of what's important," AJ says. "I never asked you to…" "But you needed me to Jake and I guess losing my wife and knowing you were going to need me again caused me to snap," AJ says.**

"**So you are divorced now?" Jake asks. "We managed to work it out," AJ says. "Well good," Jake says. "Yeah well after my marriage started to fail I was just so mad that I guess I took it out on you," AJ says. "And became Christian's house boy," Jake says. "Hey I'm not proud of that but it was fun just being a goof," AJ says. "Yeah see you around AJ," Jake says getting up. "Jake…" "I said I'll see you around," Jake says. **



**In Philadelphia Kurt Angle had a camera crew and was outside a gym. "Ah here he comes," Kurt says as Steve Corino walks towards a car. "Come on… Hey Steve," Kurt says running up to him. "Kurt," Steve says. "Man it's been a while," Kurt says. "What do you want Kurt?" Steve asks. "Hey calm down I mean Steve we haven't seen each other since the Funkin Dojo you know when I got a job with the WWE and you didn't," Kurt says. "Yeah we haven't seen each other since than. Back than you were ass now you're just a bald ass," Steve says.**

"**Ah just like you like buddy Jake Reed cracking stupid jokes," Kurt says. "Kurt I'm a busy man. Unlike you I have wife that I want to spend more than five seconds with," Steve says opening the door to his car. "Ok Steve I want to give you a title shot at Impact," Kurt says. "What's the catch?" "No catch just one last chance for you since you are retiring soon," Kurt says. "I know this is a setup Kurt," Steve says.**

"**Steve look you are right. You Jake Reed might have been trained by some guy from Atlanta but you are his mentor. I want to embarrass you right in front of him. But I know you are going to take that one last shot," Kurt says. "What makes you say that?" Steve says. "Simple Steve you are retiring and at the end of the day what have you really done a run as a bingo hall champ and two old titles didn't mean anything when you won them. Heck has cost you a marriage and the hearing in a ear oh year I heard about that," Kurt say even going so far as to yell in Steve's good ear.**

"**Kurt leave me alone," Steve says as the turns to leave. Kurt hits Steve in the back of the head and throws him into a nearby car. "Ok King of Indy Scrubs you want take me offer for pride than maybe revenge," Kurt yells putting the boots to Steve.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"**Look Steve will you just calm down," Jake says as Steve Corino walks toward the Impact Zone. "Don't' tell me to calm down. I have been doing this longer than you have been breathing pal," Steve yells. "What do you always tell me think with me head not my heart," Jake yells back. "And you never listen," Steve says. "Look Steve he won't care about getting DQ he wants to hurt you. He wants to snap your ankle to use as an example of what he can do to me," Jake says. "Look Jake I'll be fine," Steve as they come into the arena.**

"**Steve look I don't want to see you get hurt," Jake says. "I won't get hurt," Steve yells. "That what I always say when I wind up getting hurt," Jake yells. "And I'm not you," Steve says. "Yeah you older and carrying a few extra pounds around the waist line," Jake says. "Hey what is going on?" Jim Cornet asks walking up the two of them. "I'm trying to stop him from making a huge mistake," Jake yells. "Look Jake I am taking me last shot," Steve says walking off.**

"**You can't let this match happen," Jake says to Jim. "Look Jake, Kurt pulled some strings and my hands are tied," Jim says. "Look Jim you owe me. Do you remember in OVW a little idiot with strange hair Randy Orton? Vinnie Mac's latest project that you knew would be torn apart by the OVW locker room. So you had me look after him and I took beating after beating for that guy," Jake yells. "Jake first you looked him by booking you two in a tag match against the APA and than going off to get a hot dog," Jim says. "I was hungry."**



**Steve was in the locker room getting ready for his match. Samoa Joe walks over to him. "Hey Steve are you really here for a match with Angle?" Joe asks. "No I'm here to win the TNA title," Steve says. "Steve think about this. You older now and have never been the same since the feud with Homicide," Joe says. "You mean when I beat him," Steve says pulling on his tights. "Steve look Angle is evil," Joe says. "I guess you forgot something Joe so am I," Steve says.**

**Jake walks into the locker room. "Look Steve you're just few months from you retirement think of Colby," Joe says. Steve just walks off. Jake and Joe stand there when the lights go out.**



"**The following contest is a special challenge match," JB announced. Kurt Angle's music plays as he and his wife make there way to the ring. Kurt takes the microphone from JB. "I'll will take care of this idiot go sit down," Karen says. Kurt gets in JB's face giving him no choice. Thankfully for the fans of TNA Steve's music plays and the King of Old School makes his way to the ring. "Wait I thought Jake was supposed to second Steve Corino," Mike says.**

"**Well I know Jake is here I saw him earlier," Don says. The bell ring as Steve and Kurt lock up. Kurt scores with a waist take down. Kurt goes for a front face lock. Angle matins control but Steve is able to get back to his feet. "This is too easy," Kurt yells. Steve is able hit a northern light suplex, count of one, count of two, Kurt barely kicks out and rolls to the ground. Kurt tries to climb back in Steve catches him coming in with a super kick. Kurt is stunned and Steve hits him with an Old school plex.**

**Corino covers count of one, count of two, Kurt kicks out. Kurt rolls out of the ring again. "So far Corino has been wrestling the match of his life," Mike says. "But Mike I still have to wonder where is Jake Reed?" Don asks.**



**While the match is going on Traci is looking for Jake. "Hey Rhino have you seen Jake?" she asks. "Look Traci last I saw he was yelling at Cornet to get Steve out of this match," Rhino says. "Hey Traci over here," Sonjay Dutt yells. "What is it?" Traci says walking over to Sonjay and Jay Lethal who are standing by a door to the boiler room. "I think they're in there just listen," Jay says. You can hear a sound like someone kicking steel over and over again.**

**Traci opens the door and goes in. In the boiler room both Jake and Joe and handcuffed, blindfolded, and gagged. Traci runs over and pulls the blindfold and gag off Jake. "Jake what happened?" Traci asks. "I don't know one minute I'm talking to Joe next the lights out in the room I get jumped and I wake up here," Jake says. "Hey I found the keys," Sonjay says uncuffing both Jake and Joe.**

"**I am going to kill somebody. I want to know who did this," Joe says. "Who do you think?" Jake says. "Angle that no good dirty mother…" "Oh crap Steve," Jake yells running out of the room.**



**Back in the ring Steve is going for the cobra clutch but Karen pulls his leg out from under him. Kurt takes control with a hip toss. Kurt than gives Steve a German suplex, rolls through and hits a second, he than roll through repositions his hands to hit a dragon suplex. "He just did that to mock Jake Reed," Don says. Kurt distracts the ref allowing Karen to choke Steve. Jake makes his way to the rings. He comes from the side Karen has her back turned to. Jake pulls her hand off of Steve's throat. Karen goes to slap who ever is touching her but Jake blocks it. Karen backs up.**

"**Where the hell have you been?" Steve yells. "Long story but it end with me handcuffed in a boiler room," Jake says. Kurt starts to put the boots to Steve. Steve catches one of Kurt's feet and takes him down. Both men get up and Steve hits a big lariat. "Yes!" Jake yells. Steve brings Kurt up and goes for the northern light bomb. Kurt nails Steve in the head with a punch. Steve goes down and is knocked out. The ref checks on him as Kurt tosses a pair of brass knuckles out of the ring.**

**Kurt pulls Steve to the middle of the ring and locks in the ankle lock. Steve starts to come around but is still dazed. "Come on Steve," Jake yells. Steve taps outs. Kurt won't break the hold. Jake starts to climb into the ring but Karen low blows him. Suddenly a sick cracking sound rings out. Kurt drops the lock and leaves. "Ah he broke it," Steve yells clutching his leg.**

**Suddenly the lights go out. "What is going on?" Mike says. When the light returns Kurt is down and so is Jake. Even more shocking both Mike Tenay and Don West have been attacked.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**TNA management was in an emergency meeting. "Look we need to figure out who attacked three of our top stars along with Mike and Don," Dixie says. "I don't think this was an inside job," Terry Taylor says. "Wait are you saying this could be another company," Jim says. "Look attacking Jake, Joe, and Kurt would mean someone is trying to make an impact but Don and Mike," Terry says.**



**Meanwhile Jake and Traci were packing and getting ready to go to Atlanta. "So did you talk to Steve?" Traci asks. "Yeah he's home and he told me I better win or when his ankle is healed he and CW will beat me down," Jake says. "So who do you think jumped you and Joe?" Traci asks. "You know at this point I am making no guess. I know who the system works I get beat up guy gets title shot I beat guy with Death Valley Driver," Jake says. "Well a lot of people think it's that Judas guy," Traci says.**

"**I hope not I don't want to do a hardcore match I would rather it just be Cage," Jake says. "Alright I am done," Traci says. "Yeah what about shoes," Jake says. Traci starts to say something but than stop and unzips her bag. Jake starts to leave. "Where are you going?" Traci asks. "To watch that ROH PPV," Jake says. "Don't you need to finish," Traci says. "Traci I can watch PPV twice call Delirious tell him what I thought and still come back in time to finish before you," Jake says.**

"**I do not take that long to pack," Traci says. "Yes you do," Jake says. "I do not see I just have to get a few pairs and I am done," Traci says. "Where are you going to put them," Jake says. Traci realizes he is right just as Jake leaves. Traci decides to take a few things out of Jake's bag. "I know you did that. I know it you took those shirts out of my bag when we took Brian to see your parents," Jake says. "I have never done anything like this before," Traci says.**

"**Oh yeah that is what OJ said. Let's just see what you were taking out of here," Jake says. "It was nothing that you couldn't live with out." "Ok my shaving kit and my favorite shirt and my lucky jeans," Jake says. "Those jeans are not lucky," Traci says. "Yeah I just won both my NWA world titles with them as well as the CZW Iron Man and world title with them. Last but not least the Shamrock Cup," Jake says. "Ok jeans that are about to wear out stay," Traci says.**

"**Thank you almost made sure Kurt Angle kept the belt and stay out of the bag," Jake says putting his things back in his bag. "Wait you won the Shamrock cup in those red white tights you used to wear and you won the cage of death in black jeans," Traci says.**



**TNA management is still in meeting both Don West and Mike Tenay were in there now. "Look I have to honest I am announcer I shouldn't be attacked," Mike says. "I agree unless you can guarantee I won't be hurt I won't be at Bound for Glory," Don says. "Don, Mike we understand and we will have guards at Bound for Glory," Dixie says. "Alright," Mike says as he and Don leave.**

"**We have got to figure out who is behind these attacks. After five year we are finally at a point to break out. Two hours in prime time and our biggest PPV is this Sunday," Dixie says. "Let's face there are plenty of peep show style wrestling promotions out there that would love to use all the hard wake everyone in TNA to get themselves over. I bet that John Zanding would be behind this," Jim says. "Or it could be…" Terry stops. "Who?" Dixie asks.**



**At a hotel in Atlanta a well known person checks in. "Hey aren't you…" "Yeah I am," the person says. "Are going to join…" "They wish," the guy says. "Alright here is you key," the fan says handing him a key.** **The guy walks off and gets on an elevator and pulls out a cell phone. "Yeah I'm here the other should be here by tomorrow. Don't worry we are ready. Yeah those Total Nonstop A-holes are going to get it," the guy says.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**Note: Be kind I remind and Review**_

"**You winner and still X-Division Black Machismo Jay Lethal," JB announced after an X-division title match. Unseen by everyone a small group of people make there way back in. "So that was the X-Division that match sucked," one of the guys says. "No wonder Nash calls them Vanilla Midgets," another says. "I still can't believe we have to wait until you know who makes his move," the first guy says. **



**A while latter Jake is backstage with JB. "Jake this is your first chance to regain the world title in a long time how are you feeling?" JB asks. "JB before I answer I want to know how are you feeling?" Jake asks. "I'm good." "That's nice. Now Atlanta how are you feeling?" Jake asks as the crowd cheers loudly. "Good because I am nervous as hell. Because JB like every other fan I just want Kurt Angle to shut up. That and him to stop using so much shine and glow on his head," Jake says.**

"**Yeah I went there again. You see since Impact one little sound has been stuck in my head and it's snap. The sound of my mentor's leg being injured. Well Kurt clearly you don't know my history hurt someone I love and I hurt you," Jake says walking off. "Well fans were are in the home stretch Jake Reed and Kurt Angle is coming up," JB says.**



"**Ladies and Gentlemen this is your main event and it is for the Total Non Stop Action Wrestling Heavyweight Championship of the World. The man in charge when the bell rings Mr. Earl Hebner," JB announces. "Here we got the Omaha Outlaw who may the most respected member of the roster vs. the Olympic Gold Medalist who maybe the most hated," Mike says. "Well professor there the often talked about big fight feeling and that is what this match has," Don says as Jake's music starts to play. Jake and Traci make there way to the ring.**

"**Well professor I did my research. It was here in the city of Atlanta that Jake attended his first live wrestling show. On the great Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat defeat Barry Windham in the main event," Don says. "Well Don you need to stop out trying to out do me because Don I can tell you this is the second ever one on one meeting between both men in late 2001 a very young Jake Reed than a part of OVW challenged Kurt Angle at a show. Angle won that night forcing a Jake to surrender using the cross arm chicken wing," Mike says.**

**Jake climbs into the ring and runs the ropes. Kurt's music plays as he and Karen make there way to the ring. Jake and Kurt stand in opposite corners. "Introducing first in the corner to my left he is the challenger. Weighing in tonight at…" Suddenly Kurt charges Jake.**

**Kurt goes for a ground and pound. Jake gets to the ropes. The ref forces the breaks. Jake gets up and hits a big upper cut knocking Kurt over. Jake than picks him up and hits a big side slam and covers count of one count of two, Kurt kicks outs. Jake brings Kurt up and goes for the over head belly to belly but Kurt blocks and hits an overhead belly to belly of his down. Jake gets back up quickly lock up and Kurt gets a takedown into an arm bar Jake is able to escape because Kurt didn't have it all the way on.**

"**Very fast and furious match so far," Don says. "They both are looking for a quick win," Mike says. They lock up again and Kurt thumbs the eye. Kurt whips Jake into the rope and hits a knee to the gut. Kurt than hits a gut wrench suplex. Kurt points to the corner and climbs up for a moonsault as Karen cheers. Jake rolls out of the way. The fans cheer loudly as Jake gets up to mock Kurt. Jake drops an elbow on Kurt. Kurt starts to get up and Jake hits the flying lariat. Jake covers count of one, count of two, Kurt kicks out.**

**Kurt sits up and Jake goes for the rolling neck snap but Karen jumps up the apron and Jake has to stop or knock her off the apron. Kurt comes up from behind and uses the Oklahoma roll. Count of one, Jake reverses, count of one, Kurt reveres and count of one on Jake, count of two, count of… Jake kicks out. Traci pulls Karen off the apron. Karen backs away from Traci.**

**Kurt goes for a German suplex but Jake blocks it. Kurt does mange to take Jake down and gets him in a front face lock. Jake gets to his feet but Kurt keep control. Jake turns it into an atomic drop breaking the hold and than hits a drop kick. Kurt rolls out of the ring. "Neither man has been able to get control so far," Don says. "When you two have to great wrestlers that can happen," Mike says. Kurt starts to climb up but Jake hits a shoulder tackle knocking him to the ground.**

**Jake than hits a dive to take Kurt out. Jake rolls Kurt back into the ring. Jake goes for the spring board double stomp but Karen jumps up the apron and shakes the top rope causing Jake to slip. Traci takes Karen out with a lariat. Kurt is up first and gives Jake a belly to back suplex. Kurt starts to work over Jake's leg.**

**Kurt ties up Jake's leg and drops back. Kurt gets up and does it again. Kurt than gets up and stomps on Jake's leg. Kurt goes for the ankle lock but Jake counters out of it. Jake scores with a German suplex he than rolls through and hits a second before rolling through again to reposition his hands and hit a dragon suplex with a bridge, count of one, count of two, Kurt kicks out.**

**Jake whips Kurt into the corner and hits a stinger splash. Jake whips Kurt into the other corner and hits a second splash. Jake than sits Kurt on the turnbuckle. Jake is going for a superplex. Kurt blocks and hits a spinning belly to belly from the top rope. Kurt covers, count of one, count of two, count of Jake kicks at the very and I mean very last second. Kurt gets up and pulls down the straps. Jake staggers to his feet. Kurt uses the Olympic Slam. Kurt covers, count of one, count of two, count of Jake does it again.**

**Kurt stands up and pulls up his straps and than just pulls them back down. Kurt gives Jake a second Olympic Slam. Kurt cover again count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out again. Kurt shoves Earl into the corner and shows how slow he thinks Earl is counting. Jake gets up and hits a jumping knee to Kurt's face as he turns around. Kurt goes down and the knee even sends his mouth piece flying.**

**Jake picks Kurt up. "OLD SCHOOL EXPULSION!" Jake yells declaring he wants use Steve's ECW finisher to end the match. Kurt reverses out of it. Kurt takes Jake down and locks in the ankle lock. "Come on Jake fight," Traci yells. Kurt grape vines the leg to lock Jake down. Jake tries to get to the rope but can't do it. Jake tries to turn but Kurt won't let go. Jake does a push up and is able to put Kurt's shoulders to the mat, count of one, count of two, count of three.**

**The crowd in Atlanta explodes into cheers. Kurt lets the hold go and argues with Earl that his shoulders weren't. "They were down," Mike yells. Traci gets in the ring. Jake picks up her and they kiss to celebrate. Confetti falls from the sky as Earl hands Jake the TNA world title. Traci hands Jake a microphone. Tears of joy are streaming down Jake's face as Kurt leaves still saying he was screwed worse than Hart guy.**

"**I don't what to say. You see there was a time that wasn't all that long ago that I had given up. But you people kept repeating one thing over and over again that got me back and that was "We Want Reed! We Want Reed! And if not for you people I wouldn't be here right now. So I just want to say thank you!" Jake says before putting on the TNA world title. "What a night, Jake Reed is back on top in TNA. Nothing could ruin this moment," Don West says just as the lights go out. When they come back everyone is in shock. **

**Because in the ring stands ROH World Champion Takeshi Morishima and he gives Jake the backdrop driver. Out of the crowd Jay and Mark Briscoe along with Adam Pearce jump the rail. Before they can even get in the ring the entire TNA locker room clears to run them off. The night maybe over but the war has begun.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Bound for Glory hand ended and the ROH guys had retreated but left knowing they had made an impact. Jake could feel his neck getting stiff. "I can't believe those south Philly rejects tried to come down and screw up our biggest show," James Storm yells. "And who says it was Ring of Honor," Samoa Joe says. "Well I don't you maybe it was the fact that there world champion Baby Hughie along with some Delaware Hillbillies, and the Repo Man jumped Reed tonight," Storm yells. "Yeah but we have no proof that Gabe or Carey ordered this," Joe yells.**

"**Joe has a point," Jake says stepping up. "They finally did it they dropped you on your head it finally knocked you stupid," Storm yells. "Look I have friends in ROH I would think they would have warned me if they knew," Jake says. "Hey everyone needs to calm down," Sting says. "Oh yeah Sting calm down just like you guys did with the nwo," Christian yells. "Cage shut up," Rhino says. Dixie approaches the large group.**

"**Everyone listen to me. We tried to contact the ROH owners and were unable to get through," Dixie says. "Surprise they don't want to answer for what they did," Christian says. "Nobody on this roster is to take any action against Ring of Honor wrestling," Dixie says. "So we are just supposed to let them run wild," Chris Harris says stepping foreword. "Look if they show up at Impact on Tuesday we will deal with them then," Dixie says. "So we are just going to take this by bending over," Storm yells.**

"**We will deal with this later. So let me just close with Jake coagulations on winning the title," Dixie says. "Hold on a second my shoulders were up," Kurt yells rushing up to Dixie. "Kurt they were down," Dixie says. "Right for a two count but than at the very last second I got them up. I mean you know how Earl is," Kurt says. "Kurt they were down. Jake is the new world champion," Dixie says. "But…" "NO buts you lost," Dixie says.**



"**Bar tender give me and my brother some Jack so Jim and about twenty Buds," Jay Briscoe yells walking into a bar. "Yeah and a few Coors. We are celebrating," Mark yells. "Yeah we showed those TNA morons what real wrestling is all about," Jay says. "Some Honor you showed there you TNA rejects," a fan yells. "Shut you damn mark," Jay yells. "Or what you brother will do a shooting star press off the bar and lose his other two teeth," the guy yells. "Boy you better be ready to man up," Mark says.**

**The guy must have left or just shut up because there is no response. "Yeah we showed you just like we are going to show those TNA guys," Jay says as the drinks arrive.**



**Jake and Traci were in there hotel room. Jake pulled out his cell phone. "Jake no one from ROH is picking up," Traci says. "Yeah but I am calling the one guy that I know I can count on. The one guy I can always understand," Jake says. "You're calling Delirious?" Traci says. "Delirious doesn't' have a phone I mean he would go nuts every time it rang," Jake says. "Well than who are you calling?" Traci asks. "Nigel… Hey Nigel its Jake call me when you get this odds are you know what I am calling about," Jake says before closing the phone.**

"**Do you really think ROH wants to come after TNA?" Traci asks. "I don't know on the one hand it doesn't fit the ROH profile," Jake says holding up his hand. "But on the other hand none of those guys are allies anywhere but they are all ROH wrestlers. But you know lets just enjoy tonight. I mean I did just win the biggest match of my life," Jake says. "So what do you want to do?" Traci asks as Jake just kisses her.**

"**Well I am in a hotel room with my beautiful sexy wife. I just want to…" Someone knocks on the door. "Go Away," Jake yells. The knocking continues. "They are not going away," Traci says. Jake walks over and opens the door and Rhino stands there. "We got trouble down in the lobby," Rhino says. Jake and Traci just follow.**



**Down in the lobby Chris Sabin and Alex Shelly were being loaded into two ambulances. "What the hell happened?" Jake yells walking to the scene. "Richards and Strong," Alex says. "Davey Richards and Roderick Strong?" "Yes," Sabin yells. "See that proves it those ROH guys are after us," James Storm yells. "I can't believe I am saying this but I think Storm is right," Sting says. "He is right," A voice yells. The TNA wrestlers turn to see Jimmy Jacobs with the "Age of the Fall" walking up to them. Jake steps up to Jimmy. "Hey Raven call you lawyer tell him there are ripping off you off again and sucking worse than a Hoover," Jake says.**

"**Oh Jacob you were always a funny one. But you know jokes won't help you or the rest of you redneck hicks," Jimmy says. "I would be careful there Jimmy you morons are numbered," Jake says. "Oh Jacob how many can you trust," Jimmy says leaving as the rest of his group leaves. Jake knows he should turn his ear and pour that poison right but out but a small part of him knows Jimmy may have a point after all ROH was home for many a person in TNA at one point or another.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Jim Cornett and Matt Morgan stood in the middle of the six sided ring to start Impact. "Alright I won't lie to you after Bound for Glory we had another company's wrestlers show up and attack TNA stars both Jake Reed along with Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin later that night in the hotel. But we are not going to let that ruin what may have been the greatest PPV ever done by TNA so please welcome the new world champion Jake Reed," Jim says.**

**Jake and Traci make there way to the ring. Kurt Angle also makes his way to the ring and gets in Jake's face. "Kurt what are you doing out here?" Jim asks. "Well Cornett I just wanted to tell Jake I am exercising my rematch clause," Kurt says with a smug smile. "There was no rematch clause," Jake says. "Yes there was," Kurt yells. "Kurt there wasn't," Jim says. "What kind of games are you playing you Kentucky Hayseed," Kurt yells. "Kurt we made it very clear to both you and Jake that who ever won would face the winner of the Fight for the Right that starts right here tonight. And Kurt you are more than welcome to enter," Jim says.**

**Kurt walks off pissed off as hell muttering about being screwed again. "You know if he was screwed half as many times as he claims he would have hit oil by now," Jim says. "You used the same line like ten years ago about Bret Hart," Jake says. Jim just leaves. Jake makes his way over to Don and Mike.**

"**Well Don we are going to have a guest," Mike says. "Don, Mike how is it going," Jake says. "Well Jake we are fine but you have to be great," Don says. "You got that right Don," Jake says. "He has had the smile on his face all day," Traci says. "Well know we find out who gets the first shot at you Jake," Mike says.**

**The wrestlers make the way to ring side. "For those of you who don't remember last years fight for the right it works like this all the wrestlers will fight from the ground to enter the ring. Those seven compete in an over the top rope battle royal," Mike says. "The order elimination sets the seeding for the tournament. Now the final two will wrestle a match the winner gets a buy to the finals. While the other six must wrestle in one on one matches next week and the winners advance to a three way dance," Don says. "The winner of the three way face the number one seed in the finals and the winner of that match will get a shot at the TNA world title," Mike says.**

**The bell rings and Christian Cage waists no time and tries to get into the ring. Samoa Joe grabs his leg and pulls him down. "Whoa," Cage yells as he starts to run away as Joe follows. Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin do some double team moves to knock over Brother Ray. "Well the Guns seem to have recovered from that attack on Sunday," Don says. "Yeah they may be couple of goofs and Shelly is kind of a pervert but they may be the best young tag team in the world right now," Jake says.**

**The monsters colloid as Abyss battles Judas Mesias on the far side of the ring. Judas goes for his finisher but Abyss blocks and is about to hit a black hole slam but Mitchell nails him with a cane shot in the back of the head. Sting becomes the first man to reach the ring. Kurt Angle hits a big slam on Chris Harris allowing him to slip in the ring to become man number two.**

**Joe is still after Christian but Robert Roode hits Joe with a big clothesline allowing Cage is slip into the ring. Brother Devon and Scott Steiner are tied up with each other and fight into the stands. In the ring Cage and Angle jump Sting not waiting for the battle royal. XXX goes after AJ but actually leaps lands on Skipper's and Daniels shoulders and reaches the ring. "Just when I think I have seen it all he does stuff like that," Don says. AJ makes the save on Sting and takes out Christian with a spin kick.**

**Jimmy Rave tries to slip in but Lance Hoyt. The two tag team partners start to fight each other. Jimmy takes the big guy out with a spear followed by the running knee. "Excuse me for a second," Jake says getting up a pulling out a roll of toilet paper. Jake walks up to Jimmy who has his back turned to him and throws that roll at him. That draws a laugh from many of the ROH fans in the crowd. Jimmy wants to go after Jake but Jay Lethal comes up from behind and gives him the Lethal Combination.**

**Chris Harris slips into the ring making him the fifth man followed by Robert Roode. "We have one spot left," Mike says excitedly. Judas takes Rhino out with his jumping STO and climbs into the ring. The bell rings stage one is over.**

**After a break to allow for a commercial for the rest of the roster to leave. Sting is having trouble standing after the beat down he took. The bell rings to start stage two and Robert Roode waists no time and goes after the injured icon. Harris locks up with Christian while Kurt takes AJ down. Judas just waits his blank eyes stared ahead. Roode throws Sting over the top rope but Sting catches him self on the ropes. Harris goes for a suplex but Christian slips out at the last second and uses a drop kick to take Harris out.**

**Finally Judas attacks and hits a lariat that looks like it may have killed Christian. Judas than hits a big power bomb on Sting and big boot to AJ and a than a choke slam to Kurt. AJ is the first to get up and Judas just gorilla press slams him to the ground. Sting gets up and hits a drop kick stagger the big man. Sting than hits a clothesline knocking Mesias against the ropes. Sting is trying to get him over. Kurt, Roode, and Christian get up knowing this is there one chance and they do it.**

**Mesisas looks like he is about to back in the ring but his "father" holds him back. The three bad guys triple team Sting. Christian stabs Roode in the back and tosses his fellow Canadian out. "You can't trust that CLB," Jake says. Cage and Angle go after Sting. But Christian does it again and Sting takes out Kurt.**

**What follows is a classic back and forth match. Sting holds an early advantage using power moves his trademark stinger splash. Sting goes for the big splash but Cage gets his legs up at the last second. From there Christian takes control using a series of cheap shot mixed with some good wrestling moves he gets a near fall hitting the frog splash. The match spills to the outside and both men are nearly counted out but beat the count by one second.**

**Christian hits a pile driver and starts to celebrate but all the move did was wake Sting up. Christian tries to knock Sting but the blows have no effect. Sting hits his trademark series of blows followed up with a big gorilla press slam. Sting is going for the scorpion death drop. Christian reverse out of it and for his own inverted DDT. Sting backs Christian into the corner breaking up the move. Sting hits a tombstone piledriver. Sting covers; count of one, count of two, Christian gets his foot on the ropes.**

**Sting gets up and gives Christian a power bomb planting Christian center ring. Sting locks on the scorpion death lock. Christian tries to reach the ropes but Sting just sits back on the hold. Cage taps out. "Sting will get the bye to the finals," Mike yells. Jake climbs into the ring. The fans watch with anticipation as Jake extends his hand. The Stinger and The Outlaw shake hands. The fans cheer as Jake raises Sting's hands.**

**The Briscoes hit the ring and jump Sting and Jake. James Storm hits the ring armed with chair he takes out Jay and than Mark. Brent Albright, BJ Whitmer and Adam Pearce jump Storm. Hernandez and Lance Hoyt hit the ring. Hoyt goes after Albright and Hernandez BJ. Jake gets up and goes after Pearce but Bryan Danielson takes him down. The TNA locker room clears but many members of the ROH roster jump them. To shock of TNA fans Impact ends with ROH guys standing tall in the ring.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Hey don't forget to review

**Gabe Sapolsky stood backstage. This was just supposed to be another night another show with match between Jack Evan's Vulture Squad taking on the Austin Aries and his Resilience. Finally a planned main event Kenta taking on his former protégée Davey Richards. But now he had to worry about invaders and unlike the CZW it was his guys that had started the issue.**

"**Hey Gabe the first student match is in the ring," Todd Sinclair says walking by.  
Thanks Todd," Gabe yells. Gabe took a deep and knew it was going to be a long night. "I just hope we can get the card over with," Gabe thinks.**



**Later that night Jay and Mark Briscoe are taking on The Remorse Corps of Roderick Strong and Rocky Romero with**** the ROH tag titles on the line. Roderick was going for the half nelson back breaker but Jay slipped out and hit the cut throat driver. Jay covers when the crowd starts to boo. James Storm stands in the crowd drinking a beer. Security tries to escort him out but the Cowboy takes off his and pulls out a ticket. "So this is Ring of Honor. It Sucks," Storm yells sitting down.**

"**Hey boy why don't you cross that guard rail," Jay yells. Romero takes this chance to hit a tiger suplex but Mark makes the save. Storm spends the rest of the matches yelling out insults. The Briscoe's retain after a Doomsday Device. After the match Jay and Mark make there way over but security holds them back. "He has a ticket and there is nothing you can do," ROH owner Carey Silkin says to his tag champs. "We're watching you," Mark yells. "Spike TV Thursday Nights!" Storm yells.**



**Gabe stood by backstage as Bryan Danielson walked thought the curtain after defeating Chris Hero who had retuned to ROH and once again turned his back on Double C. Gabe looked over and saw BJ Whitmer and Brent Albright were already in the ring for there match with Delirious and his normal Chikara tag partner Hallowicked. "Hey uh Dave does Hallowicked seems a little off?" Gabe asks as the masked man seems to have trouble seeing in his mask. "Gabe all those guys are a little off," Dave says.**

**The two masked men make there way to the ring. "Somebody call the immigration you got the hucadors on there way to the ring," Storm yells. Delirious walks over to Storm and yells. "HIUHKGHHEHIGHGBIHIUEHIGBIIQYGu[BNHIHhnba#!" Hallowicked pulls him away. Once the match starts it's what you would expect Incoherence using lots of wacky things to frustrate the two members of the hangmen three. There is one strange thing Hallowicked isn't using his many of his moves and when he does there not as crisp, but than when he uses a overhead belly to belly he does is perfect.**

**The match wears on and Delirious is in trouble. BJ and Brent work him over with a series of suplexs and slams. After a near fall Delirious fights over to make a tag but Brent pulls him back and plants him with a power bomb. Suddenly out in the crowd Rhino an appearance in the front row. Albright turn his back to mouth off at Rhino this allows Delirious to make the tag. Hallowicked jumps in the ring he stands behind Albright and pulls off his mask.**

**It's Jake Reed and he spins Albright around and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake covers count of one, count of two, Delirious pulls Jake off. "GNOGHOHNIOHOIJ?" "What am I doing here? Well they show up at my show I show here," Jake yells. "VJNJHNON," Delirious yells as shoves Jake. "Don't shove me," Jake says. Delirious shoves him again. "That's strike two," Jake says. BJ and Brent go after them. The ref calls for the bell. "The referee has thrown this match out," Bobby Cruise announces.**

**Security pulls Jake to the back. "I want him out of here," Gabe yells. "Tell me Gabe are you in on it?" Jake yells. "Get him out of here!" "So much for honor," Jake yells. "Get him out make sure he doesn't get back in," Gabe yells. Suddenly the entire roster that was backstage storms to the ring. "What is going on?" "There in the ring," Matt Cross yells. "Who's in the ring a bunch of X-division wash outs," Jake yells. Gabe just ignores Jake as he security rush off to get the TNA guys out of the building.**

**In the ring a full on brawl is taking place as the two group of wrestlers fight each other. Morishima makes his way to the ring. Jake runs back out and spins the ROH champ around. The two world champions start exchanging blows. Morishima has the early advantage but Jake takes control with a Tracy Smothers style thrust to the throat. The TNA guys leave having made there point.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**JB was doing the TNA Today show and interviewing James Storm. "Now let me make this clear you keep having these little pests show up," Storms says. "You mean the Ring of Honor guys," JB asks. "Ring of Honor what a stupid name but anyway I laying down the gauntlet. I want one of them to show up and face me in a match," Storm says as he walks off drinking his beer.**



**A few days later Austin Aries posts answers the call on the ROH website. "You know when I got release from TNA I swore I would never go back to god forsaken Orlando again. But you know than some drunk hick starts running his mouth. Well Cowboy consider the challenge accepted," Aries says before the screen goes to black.**



**Jake was in the middle of a match with Jimmy Rave. Jimmy went for the running that Jake caught and hit a dragon screw. Jake than picked Rave up and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. Instead of Jake's music playing its Christian Cage's music as Christian comes down to the ring. Christian gets in the ring a smug smile on his face. "Well Jake I just wanted to come out here and congratulate you Jake," Christian says.**

**Jake doesn't say anything. "Oh what Jake you don't have anything to say?" Christian asks. "I would worry about Chris Harris instead of me," Jake says. "Jake do you remember the last time we wrestled for a title," Christian says. "Even he can't be that low," Mike says. "Let's play that footage," Christian yells. The end of the match where Christian beat Jake for the NWA title plays. "That was low even for Christian Cage," Don says.**

**Chris Harris' music plays and he comes to the ring. "Christian Cage you are pathetic," Harris says. "I'm the real world champion. The biggest star in the history of TNA," Christian yells. Kurt Angle's music plays. Kurt and Karen come to the ring Kurt looking really ticked off. "Hold on there Cage if anyone is the real world champion it's me. I was…" "Your shoulders were down. And if anyone wants to call themselves champion you have to beat me," Jake says. "Look here Reed you never beat me," Christian says. "Or me," Kurt says.**

"**Alright everyone break it up. Jake you had your match hit the showers," Jim Cornett says entering the ring. Jake doesn't leave but hangs back. "Now tonight is supposed to be the second round of the fight for the right. But now instead of worrying about the TNA world title I have to worry about a former TNA wrestler showing up to fight a current TNA star who made an open challenge in a drunken stupor. So everybody get to the back and get ready or else you are out of the tournament," Jim yells.**



**Later that night after Judas had defeated Roode while AJ upset Kurt and Cage beat Harris with his feet on the ropes. There were only two things left first the 3 way to determine who would face Sting and James Storm's challenge. Storm and Jackie Moore come to the ring. "Alright I'm sick of waiting around bring that guy that got fired out here," Storm yells.**

**No one comes out. "Come on I saw that video with the guy accepting get out here," Storm calls. "Let's just say the man in question has a habit of showing up late to TNA events," Mike says. Finally a door just off stage opens up and Austin Aries comes in followed by Matt Cross and Erik Stevens. Aries wears a pair of warm up pants and an ROH shirt. Security tries to stop them. "Hey let them through," Storm yells. Security still won't budge. Finally Jim Cornett comes down and signals for them to let Aries through.**

**Austin jumps the rail, he than strips down to his tights before jumping into the ring. The second Austin's feet hit the ground Storm spears him. The TNA fans cheer the normally heelish action. Storm picks up Aries and goes for a running powerslam. The rest of the match goes back and for with both men working a dirty style pushing the rules to brink. **

**Storm keeps control with power moves. But Aries swing it his way using speed and high flying. Aries locks in his fishhook hold. The ref count "1 2 3 4 5! That's it ring the bell!" Rudy Charles yells. Aries lets the hold go and shoves Rudy down. "Hey come on you should paid attention to the count," Don yells. Storm gets up and slaps Aries. Cross and Stevens jump the guard rail and go after Storm. Jackie Moore gets up but Aries hits a drop kick knocking her off the apron. Jake runs down to the ring with a chair and chases the ROH faction off. Jake helps Storm up. Jake turns to leave and gets hit by lariat from ROH World Champion Nigel McGuinness. AJ rushes down to make the save and Nigel runs off.**



**The main event for Impact is there three way dance in the fight for the right. The winner faces Sting for the shot at Jake. Christian tries to talk AJ into working with him against Judas. "I know AJ is trying to show he is back to AJ we all loved but from a strategy standpoint it makes since," Don says. AJ won't listen and actually charges Mesias. Mesias catches him and goes for a gorilla press slam but AJ escapes and hits a drop kick to the big guy's back knocking him into Christian.**

**AJ actually takes control early on using his speed and gets a few near falls on Christian with a small package. Christian takes control after a few quick counters and a low blow behind the referee's back. Judas Mesias gets back in the ring and hits a double straight to hell. Mesias stands tall and looks like he is about to do some real damage but than Abyss shows up and goes after James Mitchell at ringside. Mitchell runs off as Abyss gives chase. Mesias leave to save his father.**

**Christian starts to stir and starts to get using the ropes. "Don it was AJ the took the move on Mesias dominate so the move had to less effective on Cage," Mike says. Christian stands up and has a big cocky smile on his face. Cage turns to brag to the fans but AJ gets him a school boy count of one, count of two, Christian kicks out.**

**Both men get up Christian goes for shoulder block. AJ side steps and hits the disks lariat cover again, count of one, count of two, Cage gets his feet on the ropes. AJ gets Christian up and hits with a hip toss, he than rushes over to the ropes for and goes for the spiral tap. The ref is checking on Christian. One of the camera men gets up and shoves AJ off the ropes.**

**  
Christian gets up and hits the Unprettier and covers. Count of one, count of two, count of three. The fans boo. "Who did he get now?" Don asks wondering who the newest associate of Cage's will be. "I can't believe he slipped," Cage yells. "This guy makes me so sick," Mike yells. Jim Cornett and Matt Morgan come to the ring. Morgan throws the camera man into the ring. "Wait a minute that is Bryan Danielson," Mike yells. Danielson gets up and hits Cage with yakuza kick before slipping out the ring and escaping by the crowd.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**TNA management was in a meeting. "We need to make sure that no outside wrestlers interrupt the finals for fight for the right," Dixie says. "Has anyone in ROH management responded to our calls?" Terry Taylor asks. "No they haven't," Jim says. "Look Dixie we need to go an old school route here," Terry says. "Meaning what?" Dixie asks.**

"**When I was working in Mid South we had a small company that started calling out our guys at there shows. Than they would claim we weren't man enough to show up. One night I'm backstage and I see a few of them coming through the door. Boom Steve Williams and Bill Watts seem and the locker jumps them. Long story short they never called us out again," Terry says.**

"**No Terry I'm not going to let the locker room have a free pass to just beat people up," Dixie says. "Look I'm not saying we injury anybody but we need to make it clear that you can't use TNA to make your company," Terry says.**



**For first time since getting clean again Jake walked into a. "Hey can I help you?" The bartender asks. "I'm looking for someone odds are he is showed up drunk and wearing a cowboy…" "Over there," The bartender says pointing to James Storm. "You wanted to see me?" Jake says walking over to him. "Yeah I did. But first what you drinking?" Storm asks. "Storm I'm an alcoholic," Jake says. "That means you like the stuff," Storm says. "Alright I'm out see you later," Jake says turning to leave. "Hey hold on. Sit down Reed I promise I want mock you for drinking water," Storm says.**

"**Alright Storm why did you want to see me?" Jake asks. "Look them ROH boys are doing a big show this weekend and I think you and I should show up," Storm says. "No," Jake says getting up. "Now sit back down Jake," Storms says. "No see you later," Jake says. "Will you just listen to me," Storm yells. "Alright fine I go a couple hours to blow until Dancing with the Stars," Jake says. "You watch that show?" James asks starting to laugh. "Traci likes it," Jake says.**

"**Look Reed them ROH boy are jumping us. They ruined our biggest show hell man they your stole moment," Storm says. "Alright Storm why me there are plenty of guys that want a shot at the ROH guys?" Jake asks. "I need someone I can trust," Storm says. "Who says you can trust me?" Jake asks. "Because I can lets face it Jake you are an honest guy," Storm says.**

"**No I won't do it. I only did it that one time to get a little payback but I'm done with it now. We keep jumping the rails we are no better than them," Jake says. "Ah come on Reed. Have some pride there champ. Besides your so called friends are the ones beating you up," Storm yells. "See you on Monday Strom," Jake yells.**



**Later that day Jake and Traci are eating dinner when Jake's phone rings. "If that is Storm I swear I am pulling that hat over head," Jake says. "Its coming in Out of Area," Traci says. "It may be a telemarketer," Jake says picking up the phone. "Go to the ROH video website," A voice says. "What?" "Go to the ROH video website," the voice says again. "Who is this?" Jake asks. "Think about Reed than again that alcohol soaked mind of yours maybe to fogged," The voice says as the line goes dead.**

**Jake walks over to his lap top and goes to the site. "Jake I think that was Jimmy Jacobs," Traci says hanging up the other phone. "It had to be look at this," Jake says pointing to the screen that seems to have been hacked by someone. Jake clicks on a link that says live stream. "Oh my god," Jake says.**

**Austin Aries and Roderick Strong stand outside the old ECW arena. "I know you never thought you would see us together again. But hate binds and we both hate TNA," Aries says. "You got that right but Austin what is that you have tucked under you arm?" Rod asks. Austin shows a PWI with Jake on the cover. Aries opens the magazine. "With the exception of the Impact ****Zone there is no other place I felt more at home than The Arena," Austin reads aloud.**

"**Why is that a quote from an interview?" Roderick asks already knowing. "Yes it is with why it's an interview with Jake Reed," Austin says. "No wait I seen that one in the end doesn't he say his brother is getting trained by The Chikara Wrestle Factory and wait the wrestle factory is run right here," Roderick says. "Yeah Rod it runs out of the old ECW Arena," Austin says. "Hey I think there is a class going on," Roderick says.**

**Jake runs to the phone and starts to dial. "Come on Chris pick up! Traci use my other phone and call the arena number should be in book," Jake says.**** "Hey get out of here," Chris yells at the arena. "Oh calm down Hero we just want to talk to the kid," Roderick says. "Ryan stay behind me," Hero says.**

"**Don't stay behind him run," Jake yells. "Jake I cant' get through," Traci says. "Come on Chris get him out of there," Jake yells shaking the computer. "Look he is 18 years old and has had two classes to learn who wrestle. What ever you have against his brother just leave him out of this," Hero says. "You need to remember who is paying you now. Oh wait let me guess now you trying to make up with Reed and a job with TNA," Aries says. "Leave my friendship with Jake out of this," Hero says.**

"**Look we have a problem with you brother and we want you to give him a message," Roderick says.**** Jake uses the phone to dial the last number that called in. Strong's phone starts to ring. "Oh look who's calling… Hey Jake how's it going?" Strong says. "Get away from him or I swear to God there is nothing that will stop from tearing you apart," Jake says. "What's he saying?" Aries asks. "Ah blah blah tear us apart," Roderick says. "Ah that's funny," Aries says.**

"**Hey Jake if you watching don't worry," Hero yells. Of course just as Hero says that Jay and Mark Briscoe jump Hero and Ryan from behind. The handcuff Hero to the ring so he can't help and than beat Ryan down ending it was a spiked Jay Driller on the floor. "Hey you want revenge Reed you know where to find us at a good wrestling show," Aries says. "Welcome to the bussiness kid," Roderick taunts as the feed goes dead.**

**Jake throws the lap****top at the wall and it breaks apart he than picks up the phone and dials a number. "Gabe this is Reed and if don't know why I'm calling odds are it will be easy to find out. Well fair warning I will be at you next show I will get revenge. This is war! You hear me war!"**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**To shock of every fan at the next ROH event the head booker of the company ****Gabe Sapolsky made his way to the ring to start the show. "At no other point in the history of this company has anything made me as sick as what I saw this week…." Before Gabe can finish Chris Hero makes his way to the ring and takes the microphone from Gabe. "Well Gabe I'm glade to hear you are little sick. Because let me tell you about a pain I have. You might notice I have a black eye," Hero says. "Look Chris I know your mad," Gabe says.**

"**See Gabe if I were simply mad I would have no showed instead I am infuriated," Hero yells. Before Gabe can respond Claudio Castigonoil makes his way to the ring. "Let me tell you something Gabe for all the things The Kings of Wrestling did we never crossed the line like that. We never pulled an untrained kid and drove his head into the ground like that," Claudio yells. "Look I know you two are both trainers at The Wrestle Factory…"**

"**And I'm the head trainer," Mike Quackenbush say walking bout with a microphone of his own. The crowd is stunned since Quackenbush was booked for another show. "Mike, Chris, Claudio I am asking you to head to the back," Gabe says. **

"**I don't think so Gabe you see I feel like I need to air this in public. You see since the first day I came into the business I have tried to be a class act. I tried to be a person that was respectability in wrestling. Than one day I decided to open my own training school and made a vow that I would do my best to make sure my students learned the right way. But this past week all the years I spent that reputation was killed off by four so called champions here in ROH," Quack says. "Mike I am going to take care of this," Gabe says.**

"**Are they going to be fired?" Hero asks. "Look we haven't…" "Are the Briscoes going to keep the tag belt?" Hero asks getting madder. "All decisions will be made later this week," Gabe says. With that the lights go out. When they come back on Gabe, Hero, Quack, and Claudio are fine but as they turn Jay Briscoe hangs by his foot off the arch way his ROH tag title lies broken underneath him.**



**Just a few minutes later Hero was backstage going through his bag trying to find his cell phone. "Here use this," Quack says handing his phone to Hero. Hero dials Jake's number. "Hello," Jake says. "Jake where are you?" Hero asks. "Where do you think?" Jake asks. "Jake just tell you are not at the ROH show in New York," Hero says. "Ok I'm not in New York," Jake says. "Jake I can tell you are lying," Hero says. "I'll talk to you Chris," Jake says as the call ends.**

"**Well?" Quack asks. "I can't get read on him," Hero says. "Do you really think Jake did it?" "When Jake is mad he is mad. And look when he lost his brother he just became that much more protective of Ryan," Hero says.**

"**Oh my God!" Someone yells from the hall. Hero and Quack walk out of the room to find a group of wrestlers surrounding Roderick Strong as he lies beaten and bloody on the ground. "Hey did you two see anything?" Davey Richards asks. "We were in there," Quack says. "Let's face it we all know who did this. And it you buddy," Bryan Danielson yells getting in Hero's face. "Back off Danielson you have no proof," Hero says.**

"**I don't need proof we both know Jake Reed wanted The Briscoes along with Strong and Aries," Danielson yells. "Yeah well aren't the two hicks in a feud with Age of the Fall so it may be them. As for Strong well hell he pisses everybody off," Hero says. "Look Hero warn you little buddy that if he doesn't stop I will take care of him this show is to important to ROH and we have a PPV tomorrow," Danielson says. "Hey pale rider last I heard you kicked Christian Cage in the face maybe he is behind this," Hero says.**

"**Or hell the way most of you have been going after TNA it could be any of them," Claudio yells. "Hey Claudio when do you report to OVW? Oh wait," Danielson taunts. Gabe walks up to the group. "Alright guys in match in the second match get to the ring NRC can stay here since Strong is there leader. Everybody else leave!" Gabe yells.**



**The rest of the night went fine as did the PPV taping. There was just one match left for the PPV taping. A no time limit match between Danielson and Austin Aries winner getting a title shot. Just before the bell rang a camera man hooks Danielson's leg and pulls him out of the ring as another pulls jumps Aries. The guy beating Danielson pulls his cap off showing its James Storm and the guy attacking Austin is Jake. "TNA Sucks!" Some of the fans yell. Jake ignores and keeps attacking.**

**Kevin Steen and El Generico rush out to make the save but out of the crowd come Rhino who gores Steen. Storm gets in the ring and superkicks Generico. The rest of the locker room clears but the lights go out and when the come back on the TNA roster is in ring. Chants of ROH and TNA Sucks fill the arena but it makes no difference as Jake hits a big lariat to drive Bryan Danielson out of ring. Danielson looks and is shocked to see it's TNA standing tall.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Impact was set for the biggest main event in a while as Sting would meet Christian Cage in the finals of the Fight for the Right. Jim Cornett was in his office with Jake. "I have people calling for your head," Jim yells. "Everyone calls for my head I'm the world champion," Jake says. "Jake I swear now it not the time to joke around. This is a serious issue," Jim says. "About as serious as someone trying to cripple my brother," Jake says. "Look Jake I know…" "No you don't Jim. You have never had a family member get attacked," Jake says.**



**Meanwhile JB was standing by with Sting. "Sting you are just when victory away from a world title shot," JB says. "You go that right JB all I have to do is hit one Scorpion Death Drop or lock in the Scorpion Death Lock and I will be getting a shot at Jake Reed," Sting says. "No hold on," Christian says walking up to Sting. "Oh great what is it now," Sting says. "First Old Man you and everyone else should thank me because if not for me this company would be no where I'm the real world champion," Christian says.**

"**Look Christian what ever delusion you have I don't have the time to help you," Sting says. "Look Sting I beat Jake Reed. And people can make this excuse and that excuse but at the end of the day I beat him," Christian says. "He's right behind you," Sting says. Christian spins around sees Jake and falls on his butt. "Hey Christian it's cardboard," Sting say pivoting the Jake cut out to show it's flat. "Man Jake is right its fun making you look like an idiot," Sting says. **



"**I don't care what we have to do. Do not under any circumstances let any thing or anyone break up the main event," Terry Taylor instructs security. "Terry over here," Jim says. "Did you talk to Reed?" Terry asks. "Yeah I did. And he thinks he did the right thing," Jim says. "I think he did," Terry says. "Well you better be ready to stand by that. Some members of management aren't happy with him," Jim says.**



**Jake and Traci make there way to the announce table. "Well fans it's time for the finals for the fight for the right," Mike says. "I will be honest I am very very biased I want Sting to win," Jake says. "Well Jake I can't say you're the only one," Don says. Both Christian and Sting make there way to the ring. For what it is worth Christian is wearing the same tights he wore when he teamed with Sting in Stings first match at a regular member of TNA, while Sting has red lines in his paint.**

"**You know guys number one and number two in this tournament not a shock these guys are here," Jake says. Sting and Christian lock up. To shock of everyone Christian wins the lock up and takes Sting over for in a headlock. Sting gets to his feet and tries to shoot turn him off but Christian keeps the hold and pulls Sting back down. Sting powers back to his feet and hits elbows into the side of Christian. Christian locks the hold in tighter.**

**Sting power up again and this time hits a belly to back suplex finally breaking the hold. Christian starts to get up and Sting hits a drop kicks he than brings him to his feet and goes to whip him into the corner but Christian reveres but than Sting reveres sending Christian to the rope instead and hits a back body drop. "As much as I hate to say it Christian may be the best counter wrestler in the world right now. How many time does he get out of something at the last second," Jake says.**

**Both men are back to there feet and it's a back and forth action. At the seven minute mark Sting goes for the Scorpion Death Drop but Christian slips out of the ring. Christian gets up the apron Sting walks over to get him but he gets poked in the eyes instead. Christian the drops him throat first on the ropes.**

**From there Christian hit a series of his trademark moves and after a frog splash makes a mistake in choosing to taunt Jake instead of making a cover right away. Sting kicks at two but Christian keeps control with a head scissors. Christian works over to the turnbuckle. "Hey Sting you got a little something on you face," Christian yells puling out a towel he had stashed back there before he starts to whip the trade mark face paint off. "Oh come on that is just disrespectful," Jake says with disgust.**

**Christian hits the unprettier but that actually wakes Sting up. From there it's all Sting as he hits his trademark moves. "You know people whine and bitch all they want but Sting as a good as anyone in this business," Jake says. Christian retakes control with a low blow but as he goes for an inverted DDT but Sting powers out and turns it into a death drop. Sting locks in the Scorpion Death Lock. Christian tries to fight out and gets close to the ropes but Sting pulls him back to the center and sets in deep. Christian taps out.**

**Jake gets up and rolls into the ring. Sting turns around and the two men are face to face. The fans are cheering as Jake extends his hand. Sting shacks it. "Be ready champ," Sting says. "For once I don't have a funny line give me a few days," Jake says turning to leave. Bryan Danielson hits the ring followed by BJ Whitmer. Jake takes out Danielson with the TNA title while Sting has his to bat to chase of BJ. Both TNA stars back up into each other and spin around and Sting hits Jake with the bat.**

**Jake goes down and Sting just stands there. Traci gets in the ring to check on Jake. "I think I he did on purpose," Don says. "No Don your wrong. He wouldn't that," Mike says.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**The Genesis pre show was half way over as JB made into Sting's locker room. "Sting I have to ask. Did you hit Jake Reed on…" Sting picks up his bat and shoves into JB's chest. "Don't finish that question. Ever since I came to TNA I have tried to be an example of what is right in wrestling. But than in one second all that goes out the window. But you know maybe if people don't believe me maybe they never…" The door opens and Jake walks through. The champion and the challenger stand face to face.**

**After a stare down Jake turns to JB. "Get out," Jake says. JB leaves followed by the camera guy. The door slams shut. JB presses his ear to the door before it opens and Jake sticks his head out. "Go away," Jake says.**



**Later that night it's time for the main event. "Well the question is what kind of match are we going to see. Will it be a clean match between two fan favorites or will it does Jake think Sting hit him on purpose?" Mike asks. "Mike I have been watching the replay what has got to be a million times but you just can't tell. One time you watch it and you think "yeah he did it on purpose." Than you because you still can't believe it you watch it again and you think he didn't know," Don says.**

**JB stands in the ring. "The following contest is set for one fall and is for the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Heavyweight Championship of the world," JB announces as the fans start to cheer. Sting's music plays as he makes his entrance by repelling from the ceiling. The response is mostly positive but a few fans most all wearing Jake Reed shirts boo. Jake's music plays as he and Traci make there way to the ring. Jake gets the same mostly positive response but some Sting fans boo him.**

"**Introducing first he is the challenger from Venice Beach California The Man Called Sting! And now accompanied to the ring by Traci Brooks he is from Omaha Nebraska. He is the reigning and defending Total Nonstop Action Wrestling champion of the world! The Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed!" JB announces.**

**Rudy Charles calls for the bell just as beer can is thrown into the ring at Jake. Jake no sells it as he kicks the can out of the ring until another one is thrown. "You're a god damn drunk Reed," someone in the crowd yells. "Hey get him out of here," Traci yells pointing to a guy in a ROH shirt. Security starts to take the guy. "ROH is better your no champion Reed," the guy says. "Your one setting in the front row of our show pal," Jake yells.**

**Finally the guy is gone and it back to the match. Jake and Sting are tentative to lock up. Jake teases going for a single leg but stops short. Sting sticks his hand out for roman knuckle lock. Jake takes the hand and they lock in the other hand. Sting brings the hands down. "Ah," Jake grunts before reversing the pressure. Finally they go chest to chest with Jake forcing Sting back into a bridge. Sting powers up and forces Jake back into a bridge. Jake someone is able to kick Sting in the side of the head.**

**Sting breaks the hold and staggers back stunned. Jake gets up and hits a German suplex he than rolls through and hits a second rolling through again repositions his again but doesn't go for the pin instead he locks in a reverse chin lock. Sting powers up to his feet and hits a stunner on Jake. Sting hits a belly to belly suplex. Sting goes for a power slam but Jake slips out and gets Sting in a school boy, count of one, count of two, Sting kicks out.**

**Jake brings Sting to his feet and hits a snap suplex. Jake gets up and drops an elbow. Jake goes to drop another but Sting rolls out of the way. Sting gets up and both men exchange blows. Jake whips Sting into the corner and goes to for and running drop kick but Sting moves out the way. Sting whips Jake into the corner and hits the Stinger splash. Sting whips Jake into another corner and hits a second a splash. Sting whips Jake into a third corner and hits a third splash.**

**Sting goes to whip Jake into forth but this time Jake jumps up and lands on the second turnbuckle and hits a twisting cross body on Sting. Count of one, count of two, Sting kicks out and rolls to the outside. "Well so far it has been a clean match," Don says. "And very back and forth neither man has gotten a clear advantage," Mike says.**

**Sting goes to climb back in the ring but Jake charges over. Sting is able to hit a shoulder in gut and than a sunset flip, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Jake now rolls out of the ring. Traci comes to him. "You need to start using moves out of you normal style. Now's the time to go into the bag," Traci says. "Jake just nods to go back the ring but Sting drop kicks him off the apron. "Now it's starting to pick up," Mike says. "Well Mike we both know how much both men want to be world champion," Don says.**

**Jake slides back in the and charges Sting goes for a clothes line but Jake ducks under hits the ropes comes back to hit a flying a neckbreaker. Jake picks up and hits a version of the black hole slam and than locks in a cravate. Sting powers out of the hold. Jake goes for a leg sweep but Sting side steps the move and hits a charging knee. Sting picks Jake up and hits a power bomb. Sting covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Jake picks Sting up and whips him into the ropes Jake comes off and hits the flying lariat. Jake than follows it up with the rolling neck snap.**

**Sting just stands up and as Jake turns he sees Sting up and striking a pose. Sting hits his trademark series of blows knocking Jake over. Jake than gets up and Sting hits a dropkick. Jake gets up again but Sting hits a bulldog picks Jake up and hits the Scorpion Death Drop. The crowd comes alive as Sting covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**Sting goes for the Scorpion Death Lock but Jake kicks him off. Jake nips up and gives Sting the overhead belly to belly suplex as Sting comes off the ropes. Jake picks Sting up and hits the Nebraska Nuke into the corner. Jake picks Sting up in a into a fireman carry but before he can hit the Death Valley Driver Sting slips out and gets Jake in a Oklahoma roll, count of one, count of two Jake reveres out and has Sting's shoulders down, count of one, Sting forces Jake off him and into the referee.**

**Both Jake and the ref are down. Sting gets up and moves toward the corner with his bat. "I guess now we get out answer," Don says. Sting climbs to the top and hits the big splash. Sting tries to wake Rudy. Rudy starts to come around and Sting heads up the turnbuckle again. Sting leaps but Jake gets his legs up. Jake staggers to his feet and gets Sting in the firemen's carry and the hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, count of… Sting kicks out.**

**Jake picks Sting up again but Sting gets him in a roll package, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Both men get up and Sting goes for a clothesline but Jake hits a knee to the gut and hits a Death Valley Driver, count of one count of two count of three. "The Winner and still TNA champion Jake Reed!"**

**Traci gets into the ring and hugs Jake as the ref hands him the belt. "That was a close one," Jake says. "You still pulled it out," Traci says. Jake gets to his feet as Sting walks over. Both men stand face to face before smiling and Sting extends his hand. Jake takes and the two hug.**

"**Ah isn't that sweet," Bryan Danielson says coming out with a microphone. Jake grabs a mike of his own. "Hey Danielson you got a problem why don't come down here like a man. Because I have had of the no honor boys trying to wreck our show," Jake says. "Look here Reed you go lucky once. I am the best…" "No your not," Jake says. "Look Reed I am the best…" "Hey as long I have this I am the best wrestler in the world," Jake says holding up the TNA title.**

**Suddenly Austin Aries and Roderick Strong hit the ring to take out Sting. Next thing Sarah Del Rey jumps Traci while the Briscoes attack Jake. The LAX hit the ring along with AJ and Rhino. The brawl is out of control leaving Jake with Mark Briscoe in the ring. Jake throws Mark over the ropes. Nigel McGuinness gets the ring and jumps Jake.**

**The fans go nuts as the two world champions trade blows. Suddenly Samoa Joe's music plays as Joe charges to the ring. Jake hits a jab on Nigel knocking him back but Nigel hits the jaw breaker lariat knocking Jake over. Joe is behind Nigel and is about to put him in the choke but than he goes after Jake and locks him in the choke. Jake is choked out and to shock of every TNA fan Joe leaves with the ROH guys.**

_**Note- Well dear readers we have reached the point where I end story and move on to the next. I feel the ROH TNA war should get its own story. So remember to review.**_


End file.
